A Shoulder To Cry On
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Bella Swan is about to give up on life. She meets Edward Cullen, and because of him, she begins to see the light again. Will she let her newfound vampire friend become close to her or will she stay cold to him forever?
1. Survivor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I sadly never will.**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I was brainstorming things today, and I came up with the most amazing idea! I already have the ending to the story. It promises to be amazing, and I hope you guys will stick with me through the little hiccups in the road.**

**I wanted to do a bit of a tear-jerker Bella/Edward. I would love to do this with Bella/Carlisle, but it just wouldn't have the same affect. Besides, there will be plenty of crying in _Teacher of the Year_.**

**Tell me what you think of my story _A Shoulder To Cry On_**** and if I should continue writing it : )**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

I don't deserve to be living. I shouldn't have been the survivor of the crash. My mother deserved to live.

I was sitting in the front seat, listening to my iPod, and not having a care in the world. My mother was talking to me, rambling on about something that happened during her day at work. She still thought that I was listening to what she was saying. The last thing she said to me was 'Bella, did you hear me?' Then the Ford truck hit us. My mother got the whole impact. She was facing me. She didn't even see him run the red light. I turned to look at my mother one last time and saw a big black truck about to hit the driver's side.

The doctors said that she didn't feel any pain, that her death was instantaneous. I don't understand how that helps anything, how it makes her death any easier. I walked away from the crash. All I had was a couple scratches on my body. I was in the newspaper; I was on the six 'o' clock news. I was the survivor. Yea, I was shaken up a bit, but nobody cared about that. I continued to live while my mother never took in another breath.

We were so close, like sisters. I did everything with my mother. She was my best friend. I would go shopping with her and not be embarrassed. She was the cool parent, the out-going one. I sometimes had to be the adult when I was with her. But we always had fun. And now our fun ceased.

Everyday since her death, I woke up and looked in my mirror. I was so pale, so young, so small compared to the rest of the world. I told myself everyday after her death that the world would be better without me. People walked past me in Phoenix and never once did they acknowledge that I was there. Nobody would miss me. I wasn't a cheerleader or a brain or a class president. I was just put here on this earth to take up space. No boy ever asked me out. I lost all of my friends to the popular groups. I had nobody left in my life after my mother died.

When my father heard about my mother's death, he didn't come rushing to my side to help make everything better. He just gave me a phone call. He simply said 'I'm sorry.' I didn't expect anything deeper than that from my mother's ex-husband. I barely saw him once a year, and when I did, I found out that we have nothing in common. My mother was young and naive when she got pregnant with me. She ran away from my father when I was born and never talked to him again. No words were shared whenever I went up to see him in the summer or whenever he came down here for my birthday. They gave each other the silent treatment.

My mother didn't even have a will made when she died. She had her whole life ahead of her. Her death wasn't a part of it. My father became my legal guardian. When he called me, he informed me that I would have to move up to Washington with him. I was underage, and I couldn't live by myself. I wanted to say no to him, but I couldn't. I didn't have a say in my future.

I noticed that during my last week of school in Phoenix everybody stayed away from me. They moved out of the way when I walked down the halls. They pretended I wasn't there. And when I did catch them watching me, I knew exactly why. I looked dead to them. I talked without emotion; I walked without emotion; I even ate without emotion. I knew that nobody would be able to pull me out of this slump. I was a lost cause. I didn't understand why my father was trying so hard to get me to come live with him. I would just make his life more miserable.

In the end, my father bought me a one-way ticket to Washington. That was where I would be spending the rest of my young adult life before I could do whatever I wanted. The flight was long, and the flight attendants annoyed me greatly. They were too perky, and I was too sad. I didn't eat anything during my flight despite the many attempts of the stewardesses. When the plane finally landed, I walked over to get my luggage and stood in the terminal looking for my father. I had to be standing there for at least twenty minutes before he finally showed up.

My father was far from paternal. I knew that this would take some getting used to for him. My mother was a full-time worker when it came to me. My father didn't have a clue. He gave me scissors when I was four, and they weren't safety scissors. He was a police officer, and that's what he did well. There was no time for ballet recitals or drama club rehearsal in his schedule.

When he saw me, he gave me a tiny smile of what I guess was reassurance. He gave me an awkward hug, patted me on back and said that everything was going to get better. I don't know who he was trying to fool. He grabbed my bags and carried them out of the terminal. I didn't know if I should follow him or make a bee-line for the exit. Then I realized that he was a person too. He was able to get hurt just like everybody else. Sure, he didn't show it often, but I just hoped that somewhere deep inside of him, there was a part of him that would miss me if I ran away. I would just have to tell myself that everyday until I believed it.

I think that it was the first time that I didn't mind being in the passenger seat in the police cruiser. I always hated it because everybody would drive really slowly, afraid that they were going to get a ticket if they went half a mile over the speed limit. Except this was different. I didn't care about how fast people were going or how stupid I looked in the cruiser. I just kept staring out the window, looking at all of the green things outside. Forks was the complete opposite of Phoenix. I was used to sun and heat. I would now have to get used to rain and the color green.

Not one word was shared between my father and me. We had nothing to say to each other. He barely knew me. I didn't know my likes and my dislikes, my favorite bands, or my favorite actors. He didn't know me. I had a feeling that he would try to get to know me, but I wouldn't let him. He missed too much in my life already. A couple years are not going to make up for all of that. He could try all he wanted, but I was not opening myself up to him.

When we pulled into the driveway of my new house, I got out of the car as quickly as possible and grabbed the keys from my father. I didn't care about my bags or anything at that moment. I ran up the front stairs and opened the door. I walked upstairs and into my new room. It still looked the same as it did last year when I came up for spring break - yellow walls, old computer, a rocking chair, and a full-sized bed. I sat down on my bed and sighed. This was my new life. I might as well welcome it with a smile and a bit of happiness.

My father made his way up the stairs with my luggage. He dropped it inside my door and just smiled at me. He turned around and went back downstairs. Maybe he wouldn't try and push himself on me. That gave me some comfort. My father knew his boundaries, and I was proud of him for not crossing them.

I would have to start school tomorrow in Forks. Everybody knew everybody, and I was guaranteed the talk of the town. I would be welcomed into the high school with opened arms. They would feed on me and make me the thing of the week. Then they would forget about me and throw me in the garbage. I knew how all of this worked. High school students were high school students no matter where they were on the continent or the world. They would act the same way.

I sat on my bed for another ten minutes thinking of absolutely nothing. My father, Charlie, called my name from the bottom of the steps. He said that dinner was ready if I wanted to eat. I wasn't hungry at all, but I was curious to know what Charlie would pass as a dinner. All my strength was used to get up from the bed and walked down the stairs. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and watched Charlie get silverware and plates out. He pulled out some leftover lasagna from the fridge, guaranteed store-bought, and put a piece on each plate. He brought everything over to the table and sat down. I looked at the food in front of me and decided that it wouldn't kill me to eat something. I picked up my fork and ate a small piece of the lasagna, avoiding eye-contact with Charlie.

Nothing was said during dinner. We both ate everything, and Charlie began washing the dishes. I got up from the table and went back upstairs. I curled up into a ball on my bed and tried to go to sleep. I knew that tomorrow I would have to put on a smile for everybody and make myself seem like I really wanted to be here. Only time will tell.

* * *

**I know that it is short, but the chapters will get longer.**

**I had to fill you guys in on everything that lead Bella to Forks.**

**Was it a hit or a miss?**

**Review and tell me. Please : )**

**Luv ya...**

**Demelz**


	2. Different

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. (i have such good grammar.)**

**A/N: ome**

**i have five reviews. that's epic, man.**

**no seriously, i didn't think that i would have five reviews for the first chapter.**

**seriously.**

**okay, so i am listening to glee right now while i am typing this. (if you guys don't know what glee is, then you need to start watching that show. now.)**

**now, i just wanted to say thank you to all my fans for reading my first chapter. i know that its pretty boring so far, but it will get ten times better in the next couple of chapters.**

**and i'm gonna say to you guys now that every time i sign my name, i will also sign how many more days are left until New Moon because it is less than a month, folks, and i am super ready for it to premier.**

**get it? got it? good.**

**on with the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up. I took a shower. I got dressed. I combed my hair. I got my notebook and pen together. I walked downstairs and prayed for a good day. I sat down at the table and figured out that there was a note sitting on the table for me.

I got up out of my chair and raided the refrigerator for something to eat. I found nothing there and went to the cabinets. I found a granola bar and figured that I would eat that. I ripped off the wrapper and sat back in my chair. I debated with myself, deciding whether or not I should read Charlie's note or not. I just looked at it for another thirty seconds.

I stood up again and got my stuff for school. I didn't want to read Charlie's note. It didn't mean anything to me. I could care less. Charlie was trying too hard. I walked over to the door and stopped before I opened it. My eyes wandered over to the mantle. There were pictures of me from every year. One picture made my jaw drop. It was a picture of my father and my mother in the living room. My mother was holding me and my father was glowing, smiling in my direction. I was two and smiling my toothy grin with my hair in every direction. I couldn't believe that Charlie had that picture out in the open. I thought that Charlie hated my mother with a passion. I guess that I was wrong. He must have never moved on once my mother left. I suddenly felt a little bit bad for Charlie.

I got out of my daze and reached out to grab the door handle. All of a sudden, the door swung open and almost hit me in the face. Thank goodness I backed away before Charlie had a chance to completely open the door. I just stood there annoyed as Charlie walked into the house and closed the door. He had his police clothes on and just stared at me. Then after he got over the shock that I was actually up and still living here, he smiled.

"Did you read my note?" he said, trying to sound perky for my sake.

"I did see it, but I didn't have enough time to read it. I was running late." My voice sounded monotone.

"Okay. Well I got a call this morning, so I went out. I wanted you to know that I was gone so that you wouldn't panic."

"I didn't. I have to go, or I'll be late for school. I can't be late on my first day."

I walked past him and opened the door. I started down the walkway when I heard his voice.

"Do you want a ride, Bella?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't want everyone to see me come to school in a police cruiser."

I know that probably hurt, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to grow any closer to Charlie. It was a fact. He never was nice to my mother, and she was now dead. I deserved to hold a grudge. I figured out quickly that walking to school probably wasn't the greatest idea. It was moderately humid, and I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. I was sweating bullets by the first block of walking. And it also didn't help that I didn't have the faintest idea as to where the school was located. My day was turning out great.

I walked for another five blocks before I stopped and bent over to try and cool down. This was becoming a difficult task. I just wanted to go to school and breeze through my day. This was not happening. I touched my forehead; there was sweat coating it. I touched my back and felt sweat. I quickly removed my shirt. I always wear a camisole underneath everything just in case I get too hot. Now was the time to take advantage of that. I hung my purple shirt over my shoulder and continued on in my black camisole and black skinny jeans. My purple converse now stood out.

I stopped at the next block. I looked left and right at my surroundings. Then I took out my cell phone and checked the time. I had fifteen minutes left until school started. I knew that I had to speed up my pace. On the next block, I was thankful to see the brick school building to the right of me. I smiled contently as I walked slowly but surely to the high school.

One I started walking through the parking lot, the butterflies started. I told myself over and over again that going to a new high school would be no problem. But then I began to worry. What if they thought that I was mean or rude? What if they didn't like the way I dressed? What if all the girls hated me because I was new? I couldn't help but wonder these things as I walked to the building that said 'Main Office'. I didn't bother fixing my hair or putting my shirt back on. I was just worried about getting to my first class on time. But I couldn't help but notice as I walked past my fellow peers that their eyes followed me and their jaws dropped. I felt myself blushing ever so slightly, and I found myself walking a little bit faster to get inside the building.

Once I was inside, I saw a woman with red hair sitting at a desk. I walked up to her and waited for her to look up at me. When she did, she smiled.

"You must be Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I said plainly.

"Well then Bella, let me get you your schedule, and you will be on your way." She got out of her seat and walked over to the filling cabinet. She opened the drawer and began looking through some files. I heard the bell ring. I huffed at my unfortunate luck. The woman closed the file and sat back down with a manila folder in her hands with my name on it.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll give you a pass to get to your class." I didn't want to walk into the room when class had already started. Everybody would look at me, and then I would blush the deepest shade of red.

For the next five minutes, the woman went over all of my classes and where they were. I was bound to forget, but she must have thought that I would remember everything that she was saying. Once she was done with her spiel, I left the building and began walking to my first class of the day - literature. What a great way to start off the day everyday. I went into the building with my pass and my schedule and found room 215. The teacher's name was unpronounceable. I took a deep breath outside of the room and opened the door. It squeaked as I opened it, and everybody turned to look at me. The teacher gave me a stern look and took my pass aggressively. He said to take a seat in the back of the room. I followed his commands and sat down in the far back. He continued on talking about _The Odyssey_ which I already read. I tried to pay attention but failed. He called on me twice, and both times I answered incorrectly. He was out to get me, and it was my first day. And everybody was watching me, and I was so embarrassed.

The next two classes were just as bad. My mathematics teacher made me feel stupid whenever she asked me what six cubed equaled. I said eighteen, forgetting that it was cubed. She said that was a simple question, and she couldn't understand how I got it wrong. At least five people laughed. I blushed again. Then I had gym which was, by far, my worst class. Since I didn't have gym clothes, I had to put on clothes from the lost and found. I ended up wearing a shirt that was two sizes too big on me and a pair of pants that reeked of sweat. And to top it all off, I am uncoordinated, and I fell at least three times throughout the whole class when we were playing basketball.

Finally, lunch came around. At least I wouldn't trip or get mocked by a teacher. I walked into the cafeteria and got in line at the salad bar. I made my salad and found an empty table. I sat down and started eating my salad. When I took a drink of my water, I looked up and saw this group of girls and guys looking at me. I was pretty sure that they were in one of my classes, but I had no idea what their names were. I just looked away and continued to eat my salad. Then I felt somebody sit at across from me. I didn't want to look up, but I knew that had no choice. I peered up and saw this brown-haired girl smiling at me.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" She sounded way too bubbly for my taste.

"Bella." I was beginning to hate this.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Jessica. I saw you enter my literature class today. He had no right to ask you those questions yet when this is your first day."

"Thanks."

"My friends and I just wanted to know if you would like to come and sit with us at our table instead of sitting here all alone."

I was stuck. I didn't want to sit with Miss Happy, but if I said no, she would never let me live it down. I would be shunned for the rest of my life.

"Sure."

I got all of my stuff together and walked over to her table. I sat in between her and this dirty-blond boy. And I mean boy. His face was still childish.

"Bella, this is Mike, Eric, and Angela," Jessica said, pointing to the blond boy, the black-haired guy, and the other girl.

"Hello," I said. Then I started eating again. Each one of them began talking to me. I just nodded at the right times and pretended like I was listening. Jessica talked a lot, and she didn't need a lot of motivation to start talking again. Once lunch was over, I was relieved. I just hoped that I wouldn't have any classes with them for the rest of the day. I wasn't in the mood to make friends today.

After several long hours of learning, the first day was over. I walked out of the school building carrying my books in my hands. I was tired of walking, and I knew that I would have to walk back home. I was almost out of the parking lot when I tripped over my own feet, and my books went flying. I turned around and began picking up my books. Once the last ones were picked up, I looked at everyone in the parking lot.

Then my eyes spotted them. They were standing next to a silver Volvo, talking to each other. They looked so different. Their skin was really white, and their eyes were a caramel-gold. My jaw dropped. I stared at them for at least thirty seconds. Then the man with wind-blown golden hair turned and looked at me. My eyes immediately fell, and I spun around. I started walking away from the school. I wasn't sure if I was going in the right direction, but I didn't care at that moment. I was mortified. That man caught me looking at him. I really hope that he didn't have enough time to figure out what I was doing because if he did, I wouldn't be able to show my face at school again.

* * *

**ome**

**Edward is in the story.**

**you guys didn't think that I would bring him in this quickly, did you?**

**i'm trying to make the chapters long, long, long. i want to make you guys read more and get enough of Demelza time :)**

**please review. gimme five more reviews or even more**

**28 MORE DAYS UNTIL NEW MOON**

**luv ya...**

**Demelz**


	3. Mystery

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: so sorry that i haven't updated recently. i have been soo busy with homework and schooling that i really haven't had the time to write.**

**so sad, isn't it?**

**okay...read on and...**

**see what happens : )**

**

* * *

**

As I was walking home, it started raining. That was the one of the many things that I disliked about Forks; it always rained. By the time I got to Charlie's house, I was soaked and my amazing converse were mud-stained. And I was pretty ticked off. I didn't see the cruiser in the driveway. Good, I wanted some time to be alone. I needed some time to think.

I quickly opened the door and ran inside, out of the rain. I was thankful that it was warmer in the house than it was outside. I dropped all of my books on the floor by the door and slumped on the couch and huffed deeply. I realized at that moment that I had had a really long day.

I stayed on the couch for a little bit longer, decided whether or not I wanted to get up from my comfortable position. I figured that I had to get up and at least shower. I got off of my lazy ass and slowly began walking over to the stairs, but a purple piece of paper on the table caught my eye. I gave in and reached over and picked it up. At the top, in handwriting that looked exactly like mine, it said 'Bella...' I knew that this note was definitely from Charlie, and he was trying to reassure me that he would be home and not to worry about anything. I crumpled it up and took it upstairs with me. Once I got into my room, I threw the note in the trash. I could care less about what Charlie wanted to say. He didn't care about what my mother had to say.

I grabbed my raggedy pajamas and a towel from the hall closet. I walked to the bathroom and started my warm, wonderful shower. I stayed in there for about thirty minutes. I had to warm my body up, and I wanted the water bill to be extremely high just for Charlie. After I was warm and feeling a little bit better, I went to my room. I picked up the book that I had been working on reading for about a week - _The Other Boleyn Girl_. I couldn't understand how two women would give themselves to a man just for rank in the world. It truly amazed me. Five chapters later, I heard the front door open, and Charlie bellow out my name. I closed my book and slowly walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table while Charlie took off his officer attire.

"How was your day, Bells?" he said, coming into the kitchen and opening up the refrigerator and pulling out leftovers.

"It was fine." I stayed silent as I watched Charlie put the lasagna in the microwave. After he did that, he pulled out a chair and sat across from me.

"Who did you talk to today? Any new friends?"

He was trying _way_ too hard.

"Well, I met a few people - Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela."

"I'm pretty sure I know who you are talking about. I know their parents."

Of course you do. You probably know their aunts and uncles too. Maybe even their grandparents.

"That's cool."

Right then, the microwave went off. Charlie got up and made two plates of lasagna. He put one plate in front of me. I ate the food little by little. After ten minutes of silence, I finished eating. I walked my plate over to the sink and put it in. I took long strides and was out of the kitchen and upstairs in a matter of seconds. I didn't care what Charlie thought about my behavior.

I turned on my light and felt this cold breeze come from the right of me. I turned and saw that my window was open. I didn't have it open when I went downstairs. I walked over and looked out of it. It was kind of dark outside, and there was coldness in the air. I looked to the right and left. I saw trees everywhere. Then I saw movement. I looked closer and saw what seemed to be a person. The mysterious figure looked pale and seemed very quick. I put my head back in and closed the window and the drapes.

I knew that I had seen the person somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where. But most importantly, why was he in my bedroom?

* * *

Charlie was gone before I even woke up in the morning. There was another note, but I chose not to read it. I walked to school again, but this time it was cooler. I wore a red long-sleeved shirt with my blue skinny jeans and my black converse. My arms were about to fall off when I was a block away from the school. I knew that I would have to invest in a backpack one day. I went to my locker and dropped everything in it. I got out my grammar and history and began walking to my first class. I found out the night before that my classes alternate everyday. One day, I would have history; the next day, I would have science. I knew that this schedule would drive me insane.

My English teacher seemed to take out all of his anger on me. He called on me when I wasn't raising my hand. And then, instead of giving me time to think of the answer, he said that I wasn't paying attention. Then he took off two points for my participation grade. I needed my class changed.

After I was finished with my next couple of classes, I went to lunch. I tried to get my lunch and hide from the other people, but my plan failed. Jessica came bouncing over to me with a huge smile on her face. I tried to bury my face in my French book for my next class, but that didn't work either.

"Bella, why are you sitting over here?" she said in a really high and fake voice, "You are supposed to be sitting with us over there."

Why couldn't she just get the hint that I didn't like her already?

I stood up, took all of my stuff, and slumped over to her table. Mike said for me to sit between him and Eric. I didn't want to, but Jessica said that I should so that they all could speak to me. Oh joy.

What was talked about at that table was gossip. Even the boys liked the gossip. Jessica wouldn't shut up for one second, and whenever someone did try to talk, she would just talk over them until they stopped talking. Her voice was so agitating to me. It was high and fake, and I swear that I could hear my eardrums screaming as they slowly died because of her voice. I couldn't hear anything after she was done talking. When Mike started talking, he tried to involve me into the conversation. I had to say 'Excuse me' at least three times before I could actually hear what he said. Jessica killed my eardrums. I was so proud of Angela though. She just sat there and read her book. I don't know how she did it, but I would have to ask her to teach me.

Lunch seemed to be the longest part of my day. I was so happy when it was over. I bounded out of the lunchroom and went to French. I didn't even say good-bye to the annoying people I sit with.

When I got to French, there was a sign on the front of the door - _No English is to be spoken in my class._

Were they trying to kill me?

I braced myself for the worst and walked into her class. I saw a bright, young teacher smiling at me.

"Bonjour, Isabella!" she said with too much enthusiasm.

"Bella," I said, correcting her.

"Bella, asseyez-vous." She pointed to the only open seat in the classroom. I walked over and sat down. She began blabbering in French, and I looked around at my classmates. I didn't see anyone from lunch yesterday; that was a good thing.

Then I saw this wavy, golden-brown hair on this boy sitting diagonally in front of me to the left. Then he turned his head slightly, as if he knew that I was looking at him. At that moment, I knew who he was. That amazing boy was the person that I was staring at yesterday when I was picking up my books in the parking lot. I don't know why, but I blushed a faint shade of pink. I heard the teacher say the name Edward, and the beautiful boy said something back to her in French. His voice sounded like a choir of angels singing or little bells ringing softly. It sounded perfect. And I knew his name - Edward. What an appropriate name for such a great-looking boy.

When he turned his head back to the front of the room, I gasped. It all came together. He was the person I saw last night at my house. He was inside my room. I was being stalked by a hot guy. I tried to stay calm as I came to this realization. Why was he at my house last night?

And more importantly, why would he be following me?

* * *

**Jeez, its soo short.**

**I'm annoyed : (**

**Okay, well this kinda sets up the rest of the story so I guess that I could try and persuade you guys to believe that it is really supposed to be this short.**

**sure. let's go with that.**

**review. tell me what you guys think.**

**22 MORE DAYS 'TIL NEW MOON!**

**luv ya.**

**Demelz**


	4. Volvo

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: i think i may have told you that i would be undating today.**

**if i didn't, then you will understand that i am updating today because you are reading this on november 1st.**

**and i am making absolutely no sense.**

**woohoo.**

**okay so i went trick or treating with my buddies yesterday (jorje, hayley, and jacey or also known as Juliet Llivell, Ana Llivell, and .forget (because jacey changed her penname..)) it was awesome. jorje wiped out two times in peoples yards and hayley fell on concrete and gravel. jacey and i have skill. we didn't fall at all. oh yea.**

**i got enough candy to last me a month. sugar rushes 24/7**

**enough about me. lets get on with the story!**

* * *

That question drowned all of my thoughts in the rest of my classes. I couldn't focus because of Edward. I was so confused. I didn't know why he would want to follow me and know what I was doing. I wasn't anybody special. My life was completely average. I was just a normal person with many flaws that couldn't be fixed. I couldn't even think of one sufficient reason why he would want to know me at all.

I walked slowly to my locker at the end of the day. I hurt many people in gym with the baseball bat, and I felt really bad. Mike laughed the whole time, and I just sneered at him. I was really starting to hate him with an extreme passion. I opened my locker and grabbed all of the books and binders I needed to take home with me. I slammed it shut and locked it. I was one of the last people in the school. I walked past a couple of jocks in their uniforms and a few nerds walking to a chess tornament. I held my books in my hands tightly as I walked out of the school doors.

The parking lot was almost deserted. There were a few cars here and there, probably teacher cars. I couldn't help but look around for Edward. I don't know what I was expecting to see. Edward wasn't going to come up to me and explain everything to me. He was going to be mysterious. He obviously didn't want me knowing that he was following me. Then I began looking all around me. What if he was following me right now and I couldn't see him? I spun around like a moron and looked behind me. The only person that was behind me was a teacher with a briefcase. When they saw me spin around, they started walking the other way. I looked like a total idiot.

I just kept walking straight. I went on the sidewalk and stared straight ahead. I was trying desperately not to think about Edward. But how could he not take over all of my thoughts? He was hot. He was sexy. I wanted him to be mine. But we existed in two different circles. He was purposely staying away from me. Maybe he was stalking me because of a dare. That was the only good reason I came up with so far. And I persuaded myself to believe that thought.

I wasn't paying attention at all when I was walking home. I was thinking the whole time. I didn't even see the car that was turning at the stop sign. I just kept walking across the road on the crosswalk. I was looking straight ahead. I heard the tires of the car screech, and then I finally saw the silver Volvo. I bet I looked like a deer in head lights. I was so scared. What if the driver didn't see me and he never stopped? I would be gone, but then I wouldn't have to think anymore and put on a facade.

All I did was back up and stand there as the driver of the car drove a little bit and stopped in front of me. They rolled down their window. I froze when I saw who was driving the car that almost hit me.

Edward had his head particially out of the window. He was smiling at me slightly. I just stood there with my jaw dropped. When I realized that I probably looked stupid, I closed my mouth as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Edward said sounding worried.

It took me a moment for it to register in my mind that he was talking to me.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded really dull compared to his musical voice.

"Good. I wasn't paying attention at all, and I was going too fast. I really thought that I wouldn't be able to stop in time."

"Well you did so..." I looked down at the ground. His face was too beautiful to look at; I couldn't handle it.

"You're Bella Swan, right?"

"That's right." I couldn't believe that he called me Bella. Everybody called me Isabella.

"Do you need a ride home? You shouldn't have to walk home."

I couldn't speak. Was this really happening? Was he really asking me if I wanted to ride with him? This was a trick.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Nonsense. I am taking you home. I insist."

Nobody talked like that anymore. He was too proper.

"I can't intrude." I was playing his little game. I wanted to sound sophisticated too.

"Yes, you can. Get in the car, Bella." Even though there was no force in his voice, it still sounded like he was commanding me. I felt as if I didn't obey him, I would get yelled at or harmed.

In the end, I obeyed.

I walked slowly over to the passenger side of the car. I sat in the seat cautiously. I rested my books on my lap and looked straight ahead. I tried desperately not to think of who's car I was riding in. I couldn't help it though. I looked to my left. Edward was staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

The car ride to my house was quiet. He asked where I lived (like he didn't already know). Then he asked me where I lived before I moved to Forks. I kept my answers short and sweet. I didn't want to tell him too much about my life. I still didn't trust him, but I couldn't help but feel like this magnet was pulling me closer to him, like a force between us. I wanted to move closer to him, to touch him. I didn't know what was wrong with me. What was Forks doing to me?

When we got to the house, he said good-bye. I just smiled and got out of the car quickly. I couldn't stand feeling that force. I got out my key and went inside the house. I threw all of my books on the couch and ran upstairs. I opened my window and stuck my head out to the left. I saw Edward's car. He was looked directly at me. I stuck my head back in my room and slammed the window shut.

I didn't know what was going on, and I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to find out.

* * *

**This is short too. Well kinda. I'm kinda rushed today, so I tried my best to make it a good chapter.**

**Was it???**

**Please Tell Me : )**

**Review! Don't be shy!**

**i kno, i'm weird.**

**THE GREAT COUNTDOWN! 18 MORE DAYS!**

**luv ya guys.**

**Demelz**


	5. Stalking

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: why hello my buddies on fanfiction.**

**the last chapter was really boring to me.**

**it was short and un-fun.**

**yes, it does help in the bella/edward part of the story but...**

**it was boring.**

**SO...**

**i'm gonna spice it up a little bit today and make everybody happy :)**

**

* * *

**

I was so thankful that Friday came. I needed a weekend. I couldn't focus in any of my classes; I kept thinking about what my life would be like if my mother didn't die. I wouldn't be in Washington. I wouldn't have to deal with these teachers and these students. I would be happy in my old school. And I would come home to my mother's smiling face every afternoon.

I walked out of the main school doors holding my French notebook in my hands. I wasn't paying attention to the people in the parking lot; they were talking about the weekend ahead. I just wanted to get home and sleep. I kept walking straight like I normally did when a silver car pulled in front of me. The window rolled down, and I saw Edward's face. I just stood there for a couple more seconds. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I didn't want to deal with men right now. He stared at me as well; then he finally spoke.

"Do you need a ride home, Bella?" His voice sounded really light and happy.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for asking though." I was very brusque when I said my answer. I started walking to the left away from him, but he continued to drive with my pace.

"You know that I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer."

"Well then that's a problem, isn't it?" I just kept walking. I would walk the whole way home with him following me.

"Why are you being difficult?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not being difficult. You are. I gave you a simple answer, and you won't accept that answer."

"I'm trying to be nice to you."

"You don't have to be. I'm the new kid."

"But I _want_ to be nice to you."

I stopped walking. His car immediately stopped as well. I turned and faced him.

"Can we stop this little argument, please?"

"Only if I get to drive you home." He smiled deviously.

"I -" My thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels that were coming closer to me. I turned around and saw who it was. A tall, blonde woman was walking up to Edward's car along with a muscular man. Behind them, there was a short, petite girl and a lean man. All of them were pale like Edward. And at that moment, I just noticed that all of them had caramel-colored eyes.

"Edward," the blonde said walking up next to me and looking at Edward through the open window, "We need a ride home."

"What happened to your car?" Edward said defensively.

"We walked today, and we don't feel like walking home."

"So I have become your chauffeur?"

"Don't think of it that way, Eddie," the muscular man said standing next to the blonde girl, "Just think of it as being a good brother." His smile was huge. I wanted to smile when he smiled; his smile was contagious.

"Guys," the pixie-like girl said squeezing in between the blonde one and the big one, "Edward might have plans." Her eyes moved toward me. Then all of their eyes looked towards me. Even the lean one stared at me with a look of puzzlement. I blushed.

"Who is this?" the blonde one said sounding disgusted.

"This is Bella," Edward said, "And these are my brothers and sisters: Emmett," - he pointed to the big one - "Alice," - he pointed to the short one - "Jasper," - he pointed to the lean one - "and Rosalie." - he pointed to the blonde one - "I'm sorry if their actions are rather horrible today."

"Oh, it's okay. They just need a ride. I'll be going now."

I walked out of the little group of Edward's family that surrounded the car. I could still feel that my cheeks were hot. For the first time, I looked around the parking lot. There were a few people here and there, and those that were in the parking lot had their eyes fixed on me. I blushed even deeper. I looked at the pavement as I walked out of the school grounds. I wanted to get to the house as quickly as possible. I needed to reassure myself that meeting Edward's brothers and sisters the way I did was perfectly fine, that everything went great. I had a lot of convincing to do.

It was quiet the whole way home. Edward didn't try to pick me up like he did yesterday; his sister, Rosalie, probably wouldn't allow it. I let the hate fester up inside of me as I walked home. How could one person be so mean? She didn't even know me, and she already judged me. As I entered the house, I let out a long sigh. Then I placed my notebook on the couch and began walking to the stairs, but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, can you come in the kitchen? I have dinner ready."

That really surprised me. Charlie was actually home, and he made dinner. I hoped that it was edible as I walked into the kitchen and sat down. There was a plate of fries with a veggie burger with some ketchup on the side. I was amazed; Charlie actually remembered that I was a vegetarian. I really expected him to forget that little detail about me. He sat down with a burger on his plate instead. He just smiled at me and began eating.

"So how was your day, Bella?" He looked up from his food to look at me in the eyes. I almost looked away. That felt really awkward to me; I felt like a barely knew my father.

"It was fine. I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Me too. The weekends always seem to be a little slower than the weekdays."

"Uhhuh."

It was quiet for a minute or two. I was deciding whether or not I should ask Charlie about Edward and how well he knew his family. After minutes of internal debate, I gained the guts to ask him.

"Do you know anybody by the name of Edward Cullen?" After I said it, I knew that I shouldn't have. Charlie's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked up quickly from his food.

"Why?"

"Well because he is in my French class, and I was just curious." Charlie seemed to go into a deep train of thought. I wanted to take back what I had said.

"The Cullens moved here about a year or two ago. They don't live in Forks. They live on the outskirts of the town in an old house in the forest. Dr. Cullen's kids are...unique. I'm really surprised I haven't got any complaints about them yet."

"That's a mean assumption."

"Many people are afraid of them, but we are so lucky to have Dr. Cullen as a part of our medical department."

"So you don't know too much about them?"

"No, I don't. All I really know is that they are all adopted."

"Adopted?"

"Bella, you seem really interested in them. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

I bolted from the table and ran upstairs. I fell on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. I couldn't believe any of that stuff. The Cullens all looked so similar, yet they had to relation to each other at all. They were outcasts too. They just moved here recently, just like me. And it seemed like they all stuck together. They were their own group, and everybody was getting mad at Edward because of me. I sighed again and closed my eyes. As soon as I'd done that, I was sound asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a booming laugh downstairs. I knew for sure that it wasn't Charlie. I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and put on clean ones. I wanted to investigate. I walked quietly down the hallway and stopped on the top stair. I heard Charlie's voice and a deep voice. It was rough and worn. Then I heard a second voice that was light but rough. I found out that I wouldn't be able to determine who these people were by staying at the top of the stairs. I stopped caring about who it was and what they would think. I walked at a normal pace down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. I saw Charlie in the kitchen with a man in a wheelchair and a tall, muscular man standing next to him. Both of them had russet-colored skin. I was now curious. I walked closer; then Charlie saw me.

"Hey, Bella!" he said happily, "Come on in!" I walked in cautiously, but I was still curious. The man in the wheelchair and the other man turned around. The muscular one smiled at me; his smile was warm and inviting. I couldn't help but smile back. "You remember Billy and Jake, right?"

"Oh, yea!" I exclaimed. I was taken back to all of the good memories from when I came up to Forks. Jake and I always hung out together, and Billy was his father. "Jake, you have changed so much."

"I know I have." He smiled back at me.

"He is growing like a weed, and he's only fourteen," Billy said smiling at me as well, "You're looking good Bella."

"Same to you. You look great."

"Well I'm managing."

"I think that you and Jake should go out and catch up," Charlie said, "I know you guys probably have a lot to talk about."

"I think that's a great idea," Jake said walking over towards me. I felt the heat of his body even though he was standing a foot away from me; it was weird because I was cold. "So what do you say, Bella?" He was towering over me because he had to be at least six feet tall. I had to look up to see his face and noticed that he was looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"I guess we can go for a walk."

I walked over to the door and opened it. I let Jake walk through, and then I followed. I heard Charlie yell something, but I didn't hear it; I was too focused on Jake. He turned around and waited for me to catch up with him. In the meantime, I looked at him. I fell in love with his face. It was beautiful and inviting, and I couldn't help but look at his muscles. They were big and wonderful. For a brief moment, I felt my knees get week. I continued on and was finally standing next to Jake. I felt his heat again. I wanted to just reach out and touch him, wrap my arms around him. I needed warmth; I always seemed to be cold ever since I moved to Forks.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jake said stopping at the end of the walkway.

"Wherever you want to go." I didn't want to answer too many questions; I was too focused on Jake.

"There is a market at the end of this street. We could go there and get something to eat while we talk and catch up."

"Good idea."

He started walking and talking. I let him do most of the talking. I just nodded and said yes in the appropriate places. He kept rambling on about his friends and his life in his little town, La Push. I just continued to look at him and his muscles. How could a boy of fourteen be so muscular? This absorbed my thoughts when we got into the market.

"What do you want to eat, Bella?" he said walking to the drinks.

"Whatever. I'm not difficult to shop for. Just no meat though."

"Oh yea, I forgot. You're a vegetarian."

He went to the snack aisle and picked up some Sun Chips and some Doritos. Then he walked to the pre-made food section and grabbed a salad and a ham sandwich. Then he walked to the counter and pulled out a wad of cash. I started looking at some magazines when a bright light flashed in my eyes. I looked out of the window and saw a silver Volvo that just pulled into the parking lot. Edward got out of the car and walked to the trunk.

"Jake," I said walking over to him at the counter, "I have to go see someone real quick."

"Okay, have fun." The cashier was fighting over the price of the chips with Jake. I knew that I had some time to talk to Edward. I opened the doors and walked quickly to Edward. He looked up from the trunk of his car when I was a few paces away from him. He was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Where did you come up with that assumption?" he asked incredulously.

"Everywhere I happen to be, you happen to be there too. Explain this."

"It's a small town."

"But I don't see everybody else every single day, Edward. I only see you."

"So you think that I am stalking you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then you don't know me at all, Bella."

I just stood there, stunned. I had no idea what to say back to that. At that moment, I was frustrated with Edward. I couldn't believe him.

"I -"

"Bella?" Jake's voice said from behind me, interrupting my comeback. I turned around and saw Jake walking towards me and Edward. "What's going on here?" Jake's voice became mean and vicious.

"Jake, this is Edward Cullen. I go to school with him." Jake stood next to me and stared Edward down. I looked at Edward and saw that he was doing the exact same thing. I might have even heard a growl escape Edward's lips. I was about to ask what this all was about, but Jake spoke before me.

"So you hang out with this_ leech_?"

* * *

**what did Jake say??**

**hold on, lemme reread it..**

**oh jeez, he did say leech, didn't he?**

**huh..**

**thats weird.**

**well..**

**review :)**

**Demelz**


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: hello :)**

**i'm just gonna continue with the story.**

**you all know what happened, so i will just continue from there :)**

* * *

"Well at least I don't hang out with a _dog_," Edward spat back at Jake.

I didn't even grasp what they had said to each other. I had to replay the conversation again in my head. Jake and Edward obviously hated each other. Jake called Edward a leech. I knew that leeches sucked blood in lakes and things and that they were really disgusting. Then Edward's comback was calling Jake a dog. That was probably the worst comeback ever. Why would Edward call Jake a dog? Jake didn't look like a dog to me at all. I was so confused.

"What did you guys just say?" I asked looking back and forth between Edward and Jake. Both of their faces showed no emotion. Jake's whole body was shaking, and Edward's jaw was set. "Guys, why are you ignoring me?"

At that moment, both of their faces turned towards me. Jake's face was still angry, but Edward's face was surprised and looked worried.

"Bella, I forgot you were here," Edward said looking even more worried.

"What just happened?" I asked. This time I was expecting an answer.

"This is between the bloodsucker and me, Bella," Jake said harshly, "Stay out of it."

"As the grandson of Ephraim Black," Edward said, "I would have expected you to not disobey the treaty that we made, yet you break it." Edward was facing Jake again, and he was angry.

"What?" Jake began, "Are you afraid that Bella won't like you once she knows what you really are?"

"No, Jacob Black," Edward said, "I just didn't want her to learn it this way." A snarl escaped his lips. I looked at Edward, and for the first time, I was actually afraid of him. I took a step back, analyzing what had just happened.

"See, leech," Jake growled, "You're scaring her away."

"Shut up, puppy." Edward's face became unreadable.

"Good comeback. I'm so afraid."

I couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is going on here?" I yelled at the both of them. They looked away from each other and turned to face me.

"Bella, don't be afraid," Edward said his face becoming solemn.

"I'm not scared. I just want to know what is going on here. What is up with these nicknames, and why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"We're arch-enemies," Jake said simply.

"You don't hold anything back, do you?" Edward asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm not afraid of who I am." Edward didn't respond when Jake said that. He just looked back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at Edward and Jake.

"Bella..." Edward said sounding scared.

I heard a revving engine to the right of me. I looked at saw a red corvette pull into the parking lot. It stopped suddenly, and Alice and Emmett Cullen got out of the car. They walked quickly to where Edward was standing. They didn't even look at me; they just stared at Jake, anger in their golden eyes.

"How could you, Black?" Alice said incredulously, "We never did anything to your pack. We never disobeyed the treaty once."

"Oh," Jake said, "The psychic came to help his brother. And what are you going to do, big boy?" He was staring Emmett down.

"I'll rip your wolf head off, you little -"

"Emmett," Edward said holding Emmett down, "Stop it. This isn't the answer."

"Oh, you're such a peacemaker," Jake said glaring at Edward.

"Edward is right," Alice spoke up, "Fighting isn't the answer. We need to go home and inform Carlisle of what has happened." Then Alice turned towards me. Emmett and Edward followed her stare. "Do you think she understands?"

"You do understand that I am right here," I said getting agitated, "And I deserve to be told what is going on here."

Jake opened his mouth. Edward's hand was on Jake's mouth so fast; I didn't even see him move.

"Get off of me!" Jake yelled pushing against Edward's grasp.

"You have to promise me that you won't say anything!" Edward shouted back at him.

"I won't say anything! Just get off of me! You're killing my ability to smell!"

Edward took his hands off of Jake. He moved back to where he was standing before. I looked at Alice and saw that she had a distant look on her face. Then she came back to reality.

"Edward," Alice said not taking her eyes off of me, "She will be fine. Let's take her back home with us. We will explain everything there."

"No," Jake said, "You are not taking her back home with you. If she goes anywhere, she will be going back to her house with me."

"No, Jacob," Edward said strongly, "You will go back to Bella's house and get your father. Then you will bring him to our house with Sam. We need to figure out if this is a violation of the treaty."

"Who gives a damn?" Jake spoke up.

"We do," Emmett said glaring.

"Bella," Alice said approaching me, "Let's go."

"No way in hell!" Jake yelled. Emmett moved at an alarmingly fast speed. He had his arms around Jake's waist, holding him back. Jake was shaking furiously, trying to pull away from Emmett's grasp.

"Bella," Alice said grabbing my hand, "We have to go now." She pulled me to the red corvette. She opened the passenger door for me, and I got into the car. I looked out the window at Emmett and Edward. They were struggling to hold back Jake. Jake was shaking; he looked like he was having a seizure. I heard him growl. I cringed back into my seat, afraid that he was going to get loose and rip Edward or Emmett's head off.

"Will they be okay?" I asked Alice as she turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot

"Yes," she said confidently, "They know how to control Jacob's kind."

I didn't even respond to that statement. I just continued to look straight ahead at the road. I didn't know what was happening here in Forks. Jake was enemies with Edward, or Edward was enemies with Jake. I didn't know what to believe. Jake implied that Edward was horrible, but I couldn't see Edward hurt a fly. I could be sitting in the car with a psychopath. I trusted Jake because I knew him longer, but there was something about Edward and his family that made me believe that they were good.

The nicknames that were shared threw me off: puppy, dog, leech, and bloodsucker. Why would Jake have those nicknames? And the only time I have ever heard the word bloodsucker was in reference to bats or vampires. They weren't bats, and vampires didn't exist; they were a mythical creature, like Dracula or Nosferatu. Vampires didn't exist.

I just sat in the car driving with Alice, waiting to get to the Cullen's house. I needed to know what was going on between Edward and Jake. And I needed the truth.

* * *

**This was such a conversational chapter.**

**It was needed, but I didn't want to write it.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Sorry if there are typos...**

**They next chapter will be coolio.**

**I hope :)**

**11 MORE DAYS 'TIL NEW MOON!**

**luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	7. Shake

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: hello...**

**i would have updated on monday but i got more reviews for ****_Teacher of the Year _so i picked to update that story first.**

**and i had a drama club meeting on tuesday so i couldn't update then.**

**and i didn't wanna update yesterday.**

**so i'm updating today because i have no school today and tomorrow :)**

**

* * *

**

The ride to the Cullens seemed long and tiresome. I couldn't help but think about the words that Edward and Jake shared. I didn't understand what they meant. Edward and Jake seemed to hate each other; there was a reason for their actions and words. There were definitely some memories that Edward and Jake shared that led to then acting how they did today. And then to top it all off, I had no idea what had happened between the two of them, and I had a feeling that I would never know.

When we turned off of the main road and onto a tree-covered roadway, I began thinking about what had happened after I was taken away from the fight. Jake was shaking terribly when Edward and Emmett held him back. I wondered if Jake lunged at Edward and Emmett after I'd left. I was sure that would result in an injury. I just hoped that Jake would be there when I'm at the Cullens; if Edward and Emmett come back without a scratch on them, then I will want to know if Jake got hurt. He had to come over to the Cullens. Like I'd said before, I needed to know the truth.

When we began slowing down, I looked out of the window. I saw a large house in the distance. My jaw dropped as I saw the details of the house; it was truly beautiful. I would have never known that a house was out here so deep in the forest. I knew that it must have cost a good chunk of change to buy that house. Alice pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the garage door. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door. Alice was already standing next to me. She smiled at me and started walking towards the front door. I followed her lead. She opened the front door when I was on the stairs. She walked inside. I stopped before I entered, afraid of who and what I might see inside the house. I cautiously walked in and let my eyes wander. It was so spacious and open and clean. A window was the back wall of the house; I looked straight and saw trees and a possible stream. I turned left to see what was there; to my surprise, I saw two new people looking at me with smiles on their faces. I smiled back, a little intimidated because the man and woman were flawless; their features were so prominent and strong. The man looked like he was no more than thirty, and the woman had a motherly look about her.

"Hello," the man said strong and clear, "You must be Bella Swan."

"Yes, I am," I said quietly. I heard my voice shake at the end.

"You have no reason to be afraid. I have been informed that there was a little incident with my son and Jacob Black. Is this correct?"

"He's your son?" I asked incredulously. After I'd said it, I realized that the part about Edward was the only thing I got out of what the man was saying to me.

"Yes, I'm Edward's father, Carlisle, and this is my lovely wife, Esme." He pointed to the woman to his left. She smiled and gave me a tiny wave. "Now, Bella, is this information true?"

"Sorry about that tangent, Mr. Cullen. Yes, sir, that is correct."

"Please, I insist on you calling me Carlisle."

I heard a gasp from behind me. I spun around and saw Jasper and Rosalie Cullen standing at the bottom of the staircase. Rosalie's face looked disgusted, and Jasper had a look of puzzlement on his face.

"So Edward brought her home, huh?" Rosalie said walking past me and standing next to Esme. I turned around as Jasper walked past me and stood next to Alice.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said sternly, "She is a guest in our house. We will not talk to her disrespectfully."

"But all I wanna know is if he brought her home," Rosalie said again.

"Do you see Edward here anywhere?" Alice said impatiently.

"Well, no, but -"

"No, Rose," Esme spoke up, "Bella is here for reasons that involve the Blacks."

"As in Ephraim Black?" Jasper said finally looking interested.

"Yes," Carlisle replied plainly.

"Can I ask who this Ephraim guy is?" I asked my voice sounding really soft.

"He is Jacob Black's grandfather," a voice behind me said. I saw Edward walk past me and stand between Carlisle and Alice. Emmett followed behind him and walked over to Rosalie. Both of them looked worn out and tired.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle said looking at his son worried.

"Of course with Jacob being Ephraim's grandson, we should have predicted that he would have put up a fight. We never expected the fight that he put up today."

"Yea," Emmett said, "And when they come over today, which they will be coming over, expect a fight."

"How many will be coming over here?" Jasper asked.

"Let's just say," Edward said, "Enough to keep us busy."

"Okay," I spoke up getting agitated, "I have no idea what we are talking about. Why did Jake call you all those names, and why did you call Jake all those names? I deserve to get some answers."

"What names?" Carlisle said looking at me.

"Like bloodsucker and leech and dog and puppy."

"Edward..." Carlisle said looking at his son.

"It was only the right thing to say. He called me a leech first, so I counteracted his actions."

Just then, I heard a loud howl come from the front of the house. The Cullens moved quickly. Edward grabbed my hand and took me to the door. His hand was freezing; I shivered slightly when he touched me. The other Cullens opened the door and walked out, Carlisle in the lead. Edward and I followed after all the Cullens were outside. When we walked through the doorway, I was terrified. I saw Billy in his wheelchair with Jake, half-naked, standing next to him. But that wasn't what scared me. There were two, giant, menacing wolves standing to the right and left of Billy and Jake. Edward walked me down next to Carlisle so that I was standing between Edward and his father and standing about ten feet away from the wolves. Billy and Jake's faces showed no emotion.

"Billy Black..." Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Carlisle Cullen..." Billy responded back, "And this must be your family and your son, Edward."

"Yes, this is my family, and this must be your son, Jacob."

"Yes, this is my son, and I would love for your family to meet the rest of my family."

At least six more wolves came into the light. They all flanked Jake and Billy. Each one looked bigger than the other. I heard growls come from behind me, from the Cullens. My heart started to pound; what was going on here?

"Now is this fully necessary?" Carlisle said lightly.

"What are you going to do with Bella?" Billy asked harshly.

"We weren't planning on doing anything to her, Black. We were just trying to protect her from young Jacob here."

"My son is very stable. He wouldn't hurt Bella."

"It was just precaution."

"And Bella is safer in your hands? I don't think so."

"Black, you know who we are and what we stand for. We would never do anything that would jeopardize a human's life."

"Then, Cullen, give us Bella, and we will gladly take her back to her father's house where she will be safe."

"Don't you see, Black? She is now tangled up into our world. We have to tell her everything."

"You see, the difference between you and me is that I don't fear somebody knowing about us; we stand for good. You fear somebody knowing what you really are; you are worried that they will be afraid of you."

"If you don't mind me saying, I believe Bella is greatly afraid of you right now."

All eyes moved towards me. I blushed despite everything that was going on.

"Bella," Billy said, "Are you afraid?"

"I don't know what is going on here. I see eight huge wolves standing in front of me, and I hear all of these riddles being thrown everywhere. I don't understand what's happening."

"Well, Cullen," Billy said looking back at Carlisle, "I think you should tell her what you are first. Then we will tell her what we are afterwards."

"Like hell we will," Emmett and Jasper said together. They appeared around Edward. All three of them walked forward and stood their ground in front of Billy and Jake.

"Oh," Billy said, "So we want a fight?"

"Bring it on, puppies," Emmett said in a taunting tone.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward crouched down at the knees. It sounded like a growl came from their lips. All of the wolves howled and began walking forward. Alice and Rosalie moved up, stood next to the men, and waited in the same pose. Jake began shaking in his hands; then the shake moved to his torso, then his whole body. Before I knew it, Jake wasn't standing there anymore.

There was a big, russet-colored, growling wolf standing in his place.

* * *

**It's short. i know.**

**but the next chapter promises to be cool.**

**I just gotta get everything to where I want it before I continue on with the desired plot of the story.**

**Reviews!**

**luv ya.**

**Demelz**


	8. Monster

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: hello...**

**i just wanna say something real quick.**

**i like reviews.**

**a lot of reviews.**

**like maybe 15 reviews.**

**i like reviews :)**

* * *

I screamed. My scream was loud and shrill. I grabbed Carlisle's arm and held it for dear life. He put his arm around me and held me. I was shaking with fear as I saw Edward run at the wolf that took Jake's place. The wolf stood up on its back legs and slammed its front paws on Edward's shoulders. Edward was pushed to the ground; I felt the ground shake as I saw a crack form in the earth beneath Edward. The wolf howled into the air as the rest of the wolves ran forward and attacked the Cullens. Esme came forward and stood on the other side of Carlisle. Despite everything that was happening, Billy rolled over towards us in his wheelchair. He looked up at Carlisle with a grim expression; Carlisle looked the same.

"I didn't want it to become like this, Billy," Carlisle said solemnly.

"I expected it to be like this, Carlisle. You know very well that when that treaty was made we knew that we couldn't coexist in the same world."

"If you tried hard enough, we would be able to exist peacefully."

"Tell that to the pack, Carlisle. And besides, you are preaching to the choir."

I continued to watch the fight. Every bone in my body knew that the Cullens didn't have a chance at winning against the wolves. I couldn't believe that Carlisle was just standing there watching his family attack something far stronger and bigger than they are. I let go of Carlisle's arm and started walking forward. I didn't know what I planned to accomplish, but I needed to get the Cullens out of this suicidal fight.

I looked left and right, trying to find Edward. I didn't see him anywhere. I began panicking because I didn't see that russet-colored wolf either. I saw all of the other Cullens fighting with at least one wolf, but I didn't see Edward.

After moments of frantic searching, I saw a flash of white come from inside the trees. Edward came walking out of the forest; his clothes were torn and falling off of his body, and he had splatters of blood on his face and clothes. Carlisle gasped, and Billy quickly turned around. He saw Edward, and his eyes became wide.

"Stop!" Carlisle and Billy screamed at the same time.

The fighting ceased. The Cullens moved back to their side of the battlefield, and the wolves moved back to theirs. Edward continued to walk surely out of the woods, his face hiding all emotion. As Edward walked to Carlisle, there was an eruption of howling. The wolves howled between each other. I began to get worried; what happened to the wolf Edward was fighting?

"Edward," Carlisle said when Edward stopped five feet away from him, "What have you done?"

"What did you do to my son?" Billy yelled.

"He is fine," Edward said calmly, "He is just unconscious, but he'll come around."

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"He was getting on my nerves," Edward replied.

"This violates the treaty!" Billy hollered at Carlisle.

"You violated the treaty by coming on our land," Jasper said getting into the conversation.

"But he attacked a wolf knowingly! All of the wolves here on protected under the treaty!"

"Once the treaty is broken," Emmett said, "It no longer is a binding contract. Since you broke it first, we no longer have to obey the rules of the treaty."

Billy huffed. "Quil, Embry, go find Jake and see if he is okay." Two wolves left the battlefield and went into the forest.

Edward walked over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly looking deep into my eyes.

"You really expect me to be able to answer that? I just found out that Jake isn't human and that there is a pack of wolves that live in Forks. You want me to tell you if I'm okay."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not, okay?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds. Then he turned and looked at his father.

"I'm going to take Bella inside. I want her to relax, and I have to get cleaned up."

He didn't even wait for his father to respond. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. All of a sudden, I got this knot in my stomach as we walked up the stairs, and the saying 'Everything is not what it seems' popped into my head.

Once inside the house, Edward escorted me over to the couch. I sat down as I watched Edward walk upstairs. In a matter of seconds, he was back downstairs in new, clean clothes. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. He turned sideways and looked directly at me. I decided to do the same. We sat there, looking at each other, for at least thirty seconds before Edward chose to say something.

"I guess you deserve to know the truth," he said simply to me.

"I would like to know the truth."

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning then."

I waited. He chewed over his words in his mind again; then he started talking.

"We lived here before. When we came here the first time, we met the Quileutes. They didn't trust us even though we told them that we meant them no harm. To numb all of the worries, we made a treaty with them. We would stay off of their land; they would stay off of our land. If that treaty was even broken, there would be consequences. We stayed true to the treaty, and we didn't bother the Quileutes.

"We ended up having to leave. We can't stay in once place for too long, or people will start to get suspicious. They will start to get idea about who we really are. We moved from place to place; then we figured that we could come back to Washington. It was many years since we were here last; we expected that nobody would remember us. It turned out that the Quileutes have good memories. The treaty still holds strong, and today it was broken by the wolves. Therefore, the treaty is pointless.

"We are enemies with the Quileutes, and that will never change. They are meant to destroy us; that is their duty in the world."

"Edward," I said, "Tell me what you are. I know that the Quileutes are wolves. They aren't human. I need to know what you are, Edward. You wouldn't have been able to survive this fight today if you were just an ordinary human like me."

"This is the last thing on the planet I wanted to tell you, Bella. It would be so much easier if you just continued on with your life without knowing what I am."

"I'm in too deep, Edward. You have to tell me now."

"Just promise me this: if you are scared, you will get up and run out of this house and go back to your father's house. You will never see me again."

"And what if I'm not scared."

"Trust me, it will be better for you in the future if you are scared of what I am."

I waited for Edward.

"Bella..."

I waited once more.

"We are vampires."

It took me a couple of seconds to be able to process what Edward had said.

Vampire.

Edward is a vampire.

Vampires suck human blood. They are creatures of the night. They are classified as evil.

I was sitting next to a blood-sucking vampire.

I jumped up from my seat and started backing away from Edward. He got up and began walking towards me.

"Bella," he said softly, "I told you to leave. I want you to leave."

"You kill people," I said surely. I was unable to walk anymore; I was standing against a wall. Edward stopped walking towards me.

"It's not like that, Bella."

"Then how is it like? You're a vampire. I know all the stories: killing people, drinking their blood, staying out of the sun, creatures of the night. This is what you are."

"We're not like that. We're not traditional vampires."

"What does a traditional vampire do then? Kill anybody they set their eyes on?"

"We only kill animals. I don't want to be a monster."

"Then why the hell are you a vampire?"

I pushed myself off against the wall and ran past Edward. I headed for the door, not looking behind me to see if he was following me. I opened the door and jogged down the stairs. There were about twenty pairs of eyes watching me. I tried not to think about it as I walked away from the Cullen's house. I kept walking straight until I hit the Cullen's driveway. Once I was on the roadway, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Charlie's number. I needed to get out of here.

* * *

**okay, like i said before..**

**i like reviews :)**

**review!**

**luv ya.**

**Demelz**


	9. Decision

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: hello...**

**bananas *said in a musical tone***

**this has become my friends and my new favorite word.**

**go bananas :)**

**well now that i have been officially weird, i'm just gonna get on with the story.**

**yeppumz, that's what i'm gonna do.**

**oh yea, and NEW MOON IS COMING THIS WEEK!! AAAH!**

**if you can see, i'm a little happy about this fact :)**

**now on with the story (oh and HOD, hope you're having fun camping :D)**

**

* * *

**

I stood by the main road waiting for Charlie to come and pick me up. A million thoughts were swirling in my head while waiting. I kept replaying the picture and words in my head. I kept seeing Jake change into a big, furry animal, and I kept hearing Edward say that he was a vampire. I wanted to believe so badly that neither of them would cause harm to me, but I knew that I was telling myself a lie. They were supernatural; they were truly monsters. I couldn't control my emotions while I was thinking these things. All of a sudden, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly got rid of it and continued to stare down the road, looking desperately for Charlie's cruiser. A few seconds later, the cruiser appeared. Charlie was driving over the speed limit as he raced down the road. The car screeched to a stop in front of me. I opened the passenger door and fell into the car. The questions began.

"Bella," Charlie said worried, "What happened? Billy left, and I was wondering where you and Jake were. Then I get a call from you; Bella, you sounded so scared. I rushed here to get you. Now I want some answers."

All of my emotions came spilling out. The tears started rolling down my face, and I started gasping for breath. I put my head in my hands. Charlie leaned over and held me, cooing me and saying that it would all be okay. If he only knew...

I stayed in the same position all the way home. I didn't have the strength to put on a fake smile and pretend that everything is okay. When we pulled in the driveway, I opened my door and slid out of the car. I would've fallen on the ground if Charlie hadn't grabbed me. He picked me up and walked me to the door. He quickly opened the door and took me over to the couch and sat me down. I crawled up into a fetal position and stayed there as Charlie walked over to the phone and took it off of the charging dock. He sat down next to me.

"Bella, you have to tell me everything that happened. I need to know who I need to call." He was talking with his police officer voice now. This was business.

"No..." I continued to stare off into space. I wasn't going to tell Charlie anything. Besides, what could I really tell him?

"Bella Swan, look at me."

"No..."

"Bella, you are not helping me at all."

"Fine," I said getting angry. I stood up from the couch and looked at Charlie. "Why don't you start by calling your so-called friend, Billy?" I stormed off to the stairs. Charlie grabbed my arm right before my foot hit the first stair.

"What are you talking about?" His face was stern.

"Why don't you ask him? It's his family that started it."

The doorbell rang.

Charlie let go of me and walked to the door. He swung it open.

"Hello, Charlie," Billy said lightly as Jake stood behind him. Jake had a red mark on his neck, no doubt from Edward, and he looked worn.

Charlie didn't respond.

"Charlie?" Billy said. His eyes couldn't help but wander over to my direction.

"Don't 'Charlie' me, Billy," Charlie said harshly, "What went down in the woods today?" I couldn't believe my ears; Charlie was standing up for me when it concerned his friend.

"What did Bella tell you?" Billy said worried.

"So something did happen?" Charlie said questioning Billy.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Billy," I said walking over to stand next to Charlie.

"What did you tell him, Bella?" Jake said sounding sad and worn.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." I looked at both of them with pure disgust.

"What secret?" Charlie said, "If this is something that involves the law, then you should really tell me, Billy."

"We aren't breaking any laws," Billy said.

"You know, Billy," I began, "I could just say what you are right now. You can't stop me."

"You have to deal with the consequences, girl, and you would also have to bring in the Cullens." A smile spread across his face.

"The Cullens?" Charlie said incredulously, "Dr. Cullen's kids?"

"Those are the ones," Billy said his face showing too much happiness.

"I always thought that they were trouble-makers." Charlie was now in deep thought.

"It's because of the Blacks that the Cullens are involved in this," I said loudly.

"What?" Charlie said getting out of his thoughts.

"She's talking crazy now," Billy said.

"Billy," Charlie said looking at him, "Shut up." Billy looked so surprised. "Now, Bella, what were you saying?"

"The Cullens had nothing to do with what happened; it's the Black's fault."

"What did you do, Billy?" Charlie said looking at Billy again.

For the first time, Billy was speechless. Jake looked dumbfounded as well. Both of them stood there looking at Charlie, hoping that the answer would just come to them.

"You're silence just gave me my answer," Charlie said, "Good-bye, Billy."

"No, Charlie, you don't understand. Bella is making it all up."

"She is sixteen; she can tell the truth from a lie and right from wrong. Good-bye."

Charlie slammed the door in Billy and Jacob's faces. He turned and looked at me with an exasperated expression. He grabbed my arm and took me over to the couch. We sat down, and Charlie stared at me for a few seconds.

"What happened, Bella?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't believe me even if you knew that I was telling you the truth."

"Try me."

I debated in my head. I didn't know if I should tell Charlie or not. I knew that he wouldn't believe me at all, but if I didn't tell him, I would have to keep this information all to myself for the rest of my life. After all, Charlie was my father, and he would actually make an attempt to believe me.

"Can I sleep on it?" I said looking into his eyes and hoping that he would say yes.

"I guess so, but Bella, I need an answer by tomorrow." He sounded unsure of his response.

"You'll get one."

I stood up and ran up the stairs, almost falling in the process. I quickly closed my door and fell down on my bed. I closed my eyes and prayed for an answer to all of my problems.

I stayed like that for a minute or two.

No answer came to me.

I sat up to turn off my light when I heard a tapping at my window. I held my breath. I couldn't see anything outside because of my drapes. I stood up slowing and walked cautiously over to my door. I was going to make a break for it when I heard a voice.

"Bella, could you open your window?"

I couldn't believe that he was at my window. I didn't know if I should trust him or not. If I opened the window and something bad happened, I would regret my decision for the rest of my life.

I walked to the window and opened it up.

* * *

**i'm in a good mood.**

**strangely :)**

**well, i wanna know what you guys are thinking.**

**review!**

**luv ya...**

**Demelz**


	10. Menacing

**Disclaimer: me not own Twilight. **

**A/N: hi people.**

**i'm updating!! :)**

**but only today.**

**i won't be updating this story for the rest of the week.**

**i'm gonna be with my mum and stuff so..**

**i wish i could update but i am unable to do so.**

**i don't school on thursday, friday, or monday :)**

**party :)**

**i started a forum my friends. so you all may, after you read and review my story, go to my profile and take a gander at the topic i have posted for you :)**

**thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

I saw his golden eyes staring at me. I turned away and sat down on my bed. I was sitting with my legs crossed as I began drawing random designs on my comforter with my finger. There was silence.

"Can I come in?" Edward said quietly, breaking the silence.

"I opened the window, didn't I?" I kept my eyes on my random drawings.

I didn't even hear Edward climb into my room. I heard the window close and Charlie watching a game downstairs. I wanted to look up and see if Edward was in fact standing in my room, but I didn't let myself. I didn't want to break my heart even more if I couldn't see him anymore because of what he is.

"Bella?" Edward said softly, "Can you look at me?"

I continued to stare at my comforter.

"God damn it, Bella! This hurts more than you can imagine!"

His sudden outburst startled me, but I refrained from looking up at him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You mean so much to me, and you don't even know it!"

That sentence woke me up. I looked up and saw Edward's broken, worn face looking down at me. I had no idea what Edward meant, but I had to understand his riddles. And once I saw him, I was unable to bear the look on his face. I was immediately racked with guilt.

"What do you mean?" I said quietly looking at his golden eyes.

"You may not be able to see it now, but you are in such a big part of my life. I feel connected to you in some way; I can't explain it. Whenever I'm near you, I want to do many things to you that I would not be proud of, Bella. It's difficult for me to explain to a mortal like you."

"You want to suck me dry, don't you?" It was hard for me to say, but I knew it was the truth.

Edward hesitated. His eyes wandered to the floor as he began playing with his hands.

Then, the truth came out.

"Yes, Bella. Whenever I'm around you, I want to kill you."

I took in a breath. "I figured as much. It's better this way if you just tell me the truth to my face, Edward, instead of making up lies."

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"You hurt me by not telling me the truth."

Edward became quiet.

"Edward," I said not holding anything back, "I wanted to know what you truly were. I didn't need all the drama or the lies or the fighting. I just want the plain, simple truth. I've had so many things in my life go wrong, and I can't stand liars or cheaters and any person like that. Edward, I will admit that I am afraid of what you are. I don't want you to be a monster. I want you to be a good friend to me, minus the drama of being a vampire. Based on everything that has occurred, I don't know if I'll be able to forgive and forget everything that happened in these past days, hell, these past hours. I'm gonna need some time away from you and Jake for a while. And that is the truth."

Edward stayed focused on me the whole time I was talking. I knew that he was taking in everything that I had to say to him. I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed to tell him how I felt. This was a pretty big thing for me to handle, and he needed to understand that it was going to take me a decent amount of time to make up my mind about him as a person and a vampire.

"Thank you for tell me how you felt," Edward said calmly, "I needed to know this, Bella."

"I figured that you would want to know." I started doodling on my comforter again.

"I will be leaving now."

My head jolted up, and I saw Edward walking over to my window.

"Where the hell are you going?" I said a little louder than I wanted.

"I have to go. I need to leave you alone, so you can think over things."

"Just because I said that, I didn't imply that you would need to leave now. I'm going to need to know some background information before I make any decisions."

Edward stood there for a few more moments. Then he walked back over and stood in the same spot he was standing on before.

"What do you want to know?" he said plainly.

That gave me a wide range of questions. I was about to blurt out my first question when I heard a scratch on the window. I jumped as Edward growled. I saw enough already to know what that growl meant. I walked over to the window and opened it up again.

"Jake," I said loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if the bloodsucker killed you." Jake jumped in the window, nearly knocking me out of the way. Edward stood rigid at the foot of my bed while Jake walked towards him.

"You know, puppy," Edward said harshly, "You can't be here when I'm here; it violates the treaty."

"I'm the alpha," Jake spat back, "I can do whatever I want, leech."

"Within reason. It can't go against the treaty."

"Do I look like someone who cares?"

"You should, mongrel."

"Guys," I said walking in between them, "Calm down. No need to break out in a fight in my room, please."

"Yes, Jacob," Edward said, "Cool it." Jake growled. Edward smirked.

"Can we please stop it?" I said one last time.

"You have my word, Bella," Edward said, "I don't know if you have his though."

"Bella always has my word," Jake said roughly.

I huffed. I wasn't going to win when arch-enemies are in the same room together.

Just then, Edward and Jake froze. Their eyes shot over to my door. I followed and held my breath. I knew that this could only mean one thing.

The door swung open. Charlie stood in my doorway, his eyes wide.

"Bella," he said menacingly, "What the hell are they doing here?"

* * *

**it is so short but i am running out of time and filler for the chapters.**

**okay, review :)**

**go to forum (if you wanna write to me about my awesome topic. you know you wanna...)**

**have a good rest of your day.**

**luv ya...**

**Demelz**


	11. Flowing

**Disclaimer: I Am Finally Changing My Disclaimer :)**

**I Wish I Owned Twilight And Was As Rich As Stephenie Meyer Was Right Now, But I Am Not *tear***

**A/N: i wrote this on my other story so i'm just going to keep it instead of rewriting and/or rewording the whole thing...**

**I know this is a little late but i'm gonna say it anyway...**

**NEW MOON WAS AMAZING!**

**I saw it three times already and counting. it was the best movie and representation of the book ever. I'm so proud of chris weits and his amazing talent.**

**this hopefully isn't giving anything away for those who didn't see new moon yet (but if you didn't and dont want to read this, just continue on to the beginning of the chapter), but my favorite part where i crack up everytime is when Jake says "Things are going to get _very_ ugly!" He sounds completely hilarious there and i laugh for at least thirty seconds. Jake is hilarious, but that pushed it so far. Taylor knows how to make me laugh. And everything that Jasper says (his TWO lines in the movie) is amazing. I love Jackson and he is perfect for Jasper. And Emmett is of course the crack up and Edward has his funny moments with Bella. The humans make me laugh too. Eric is great in the classroom and Mike is great in the movie theatre scene - "What a marshmellow!" and "I think I need to go home."**

**It's kinda bad because me and my friends have only seen the movie like three times but we are already quoting it :)**

**Okay, if you wanna, tell me your feedback on New Moon by posting your thoughts on my forum. I wanna know if you thought New Moon was amazing or horrible, team Edward or team Jacob, etc...**

* * *

"Dad!" I screamed, not knowing what else to say. I was both surprised and scared out of my mind about what would happen in the room tonight.

"Bella," Charlie said harshly, "What are they doing here?"

"Dad," I said my voice nearly shaking, "I can explain."

"Start explaining then because you said that Edward and Jacob were bad people, Bella. I don't know if I can trust your word now."

"I was just leaving," Edward said softly. I quickly turned and looked at him. His face was long and sad. He began walking to the door, and I ran to him. I jumped in front of him, my hands resting on his chest.

"No, Edward," I said, "I didn't mean that at all. I was just acting on impulse. I want to know more about you; I'm willing to give you a second chance. Don't leave."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake said loudly, "You are gonna give him a second chance? If anyone deserves a second chance, that would be me. I'm not bad, Bella. He is."

"Stop talking!" Charlie hollered at all of us, police mode kicking in, "We are going to get this resolved tonight. I want all of you to sit at the foot of the bed now."

We all obeyed, knowing that if we didn't we would be in loads of trouble. I would never be allowed out of my room again, and I would definitely never be able to see Edward or Jacob again.

"Now," Charlie said calmly, looking at us on the bed, "I want some answers. I'm going to ask the most important question: What are you two doing here?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Charlie put his finger up by his lip. "I want Edward to answer my question."

Everybody turned to look at Edward. Edward's face showed no emotion when he spoke.

"Bella left on a bad note, and I wanted to make sure that everything was still okay with us after what had happened."

"What exactly happened?" Charlie's face was set.

Edward didn't miss a beat. "Bella came over to my father's house. There was a confrontation with the Blacks and a few other people from La Push. A big fight broke out, and Bella was fearful of what would happen." Jake snorted, but Edward continued. "She ran away and called you. Now, we are here."

"Is this true, Bella?" Charlie said quietly, looking at me.

"Yes." Most of it was true. The vampires and wolfs didn't have to be brought in. That was the skeleton sketch of what had happened.

"Jacob," Charlie began, "Why did you visit the Cullen's residence?"

"There are many reasons, Charlie." Once I looked at Jake's face, I knew that Charlie shouldn't have asked Jake that question. "But before I tell you that, can I please give you my opinion on the matter of why Bella left?" He was going to rat Edward and his family out.

"I don't see why it would be any different than Edward's story, but I would love to hear it."

"Bella didn't run away because of the fight that broke out; Bella ran away because of what Edward said to her in the house after the fight."

"What did you say to her, Edward?" Charlie said harshly.

"Dad, that's personal," I said loudly, agitated at Jake.

"I don't care. What did you say that made my daughter come home and cry, Edward?"

"You cried?" Edward said softly, looking at me.

"Edward," I said, "I didn't know what to think about you."

"I made you cry."

"Edward, don't."

"I never meant to make you cry. I wasn't supposed to make you cry."

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Chief Swan," Edward said looking at him, "I won't ever come to your house again or bother Bella ever again." Edward stood up and took two large steps, opening the door and bounding out of the room and down the hall.

"Edward!" I yelled, jumping up from the bed and following after him. I heard Charlie and Jake yell behind me, but I didn't care.

I ran down the stairs, almost falling in the process. The front door was open, and I saw Edward's figure walking down the walkway to the street. I yelled for him again, running faster out of the house, trying desperately to catch up to him. Edward didn't stop or hesitate once. He just continued to walk away from me and got farther and farther away. I kept running and running, trying to get to him. He was mere feet away from the opening to the forest when he stopped dead in his tracks. I couldn't slow down fast enough. I ran right into Edward's back. The wind was knocked out of me, and I was bent over, gasping for breath. It felt like I ran into a brick wall. Edward turned around and pulled my up by the shoulders. I was still attempting to catch my breath while I looked at Edward. His face was torn and hurt. I couldn't bear to look at it.

"Why are you following me?" His voice was broken. "I hurt you, Bella. I made you cry. What kind of person makes someone else cry?"

"Edward, don't hurt yourself because of my actions."

"I'm not even a person; that's what kills me!" Edward's voice got louder. "I'm not human, Bella, yet you still chose to follow me out here, trying to get me to come back to you. Why?"

"The truth is that I don't know. I just feel like I'm drawn to you despite what you are."

"Don't be."

"I can't help myself. I want to get to know you, Edward. I want to be your friend because I know that you need one. Don't walk away from this, from us."

Edward looked at me for what seemed like a century. Then he spoke.

"Good-bye, Bella."

He turned away from me and continued on into the forest. I thought that my ears deceived me. I thought that it was a prank. I waited there for many more minutes, hoping that Edward would come back and hug me and say that everything was going to be okay.

He never came back.

I fell to the ground and continued to look into the forest. I began gasping for breath and holding my torso. The tears started rolling down my cheeks. I didn't even know what caused that. I didn't feel like I loved Edward, but then again, I didn't know how I felt towards Edward. But when he said those words to me, it felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. My heart began pounding, and my breathing became difficult. I heard Jake and Charlie yelling my name from behind me, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't turn around. I felt like I was unable to move. Charlie and Jake showed up by my side, both with worried looks on their faces. Both were saying something to me, but I couldn't comprehend them. It wasn't until I heard a howl escape in the woods that I came back to reality. I stood up and turned around. I walked back to the house, almost tripping every two feet. I stumbled up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I rolled up into a ball, listening to the howling that was coming from Jacob's pack.

"Bella!" Charlie said running into my room out of breath, "What's wrong?"

I stayed quiet for a few moments. I let the hate bubble up inside of me. I let it come to the surface, letting it turn my face red and make my hands shake.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed jumping up from my bed, furious with Charlie, "Because of you, Edward now thinks that I am afraid of him, that I don't think he is a good person! I never wanted to hurt him! He is not supposed to bear this burden!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just leave me alone! And tell Jake that I never want to see him again! I can't bear to look at him after what he had done!"

"Hey," Jake said walking through the door, "I did you a favor. You're now free of the filthy blo-"

I couldn't let him finish. "Shut up, Jake! I wouldn't be talking! You're not perfect either!"

"That cuts deep, Bella."

"It's true. You're just as much of a monster as Edward is, so I would just shut up."

It was quiet in my room for once. Jake was speechless, and Charlie was clueless.

"Now," I said calmly, my anger disappearing, "Get out of my room."

I watched Charlie and Jake slowly turn and walk out of my room. I closed the door behind them and fell on my bed again. I curled up in a ball, holding my pillow tightly. I tried to stop the tears from flowing, but I failed. I quietly cried myself to sleep, thinking of no one else but Edward.

* * *

**Good Chapter? I hope so...**

**Review :)**

**luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	12. Stand

**Disclaimer: the twilight saga is not owned by me or anybody else that i know.**

**A/N: bonjour :)**

**well, i am updating today despite the fact that i have extra credit due monday, a project due monday, a geometry project due in January, and a project on Nostradamus due January as well. I also have a test on tuesday that i need to study for and some french homework along with an exam on wednesday. oh, and i also have to write a paper in language arts.**

**i'm a busy girl :)**

**this is how much i love you guys :)**

**

* * *

**

I opened my eyes and saw light rays of sun coming through my windows. A sudden headache rushed over me. I rolled on my stomach and put the pillow over my head, attempting to eliminate my headache. I knew that it was because of me crying last night. My eyes hurt, and I could still feel my hands shaking. I was so flustered. I huffed as I pressed the pillow closer to the back of my head.

My door opened. I heard Charlie's loud footstep on my floor. He sat down next to me on my bed. I pressed the pillow closer to my head. Charlie rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" Charlie said quietly. He began rubbing my shoulder with his hand. "Bella, are you awake?"

"No..." I moaned into the mattress.

"Bella, please get up. I need to make sure you're okay."

I just pushed the pillow closer to the back of my head. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Bella, you're my daughter, and I know that you were hurt last night. I need to know that you are fine."

"Ugh..."

I took the pillow off from my head and flipped on my back. I moved the hair out of my vision and got out of bed on the other side Charlie wasn't on. I didn't even look at Charlie as I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and rested my elbows on the sink. I looked in the mirror and nearly jumped. I looked horrible; my skin was pale, my eyes looked sunken in, I had bags under my eyes, and my lips were thin and chapped. I looked like I was dead. I looked like a...

I refused to let that thought enter my head. I stopped thinking about that immediately. I wasn't ready to start thinking about _him_ yet. I needed time to heal.

I pulled my straggly hair up in a ponytail and pinched my cheeks. That was a poor attempt to add color to my face. I huffed in front of the mirror.

"Bella?" Charlie said again, this time at the bathroom door, "Please come out."

"No," I said simply.

"I need to know that you're okay."

"I'm just dandy," I said sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't care."

"Isabella Swan," Charlie commanded.

I huffed again as I opened the bathroom door. I looked at Charlie. His arms were crossed, and his face was stern. I stood in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" I said, "You don't have anything to say to me now? Look, I'm all better."

I walked past him and down the stairs. I heard him following behind me. I walked to the kitchen and opened up the cabinets. I pulled out some cereal and went to the fridge and got some milk. I put everything on the counter and turned and faced Charlie.

"Stop being sarcastic, Bella," he said roughly.

"Oh dear, you caught me." I opened up a cabinet, rolled my eyes, and pulled out a bowl. I placed it next to the milk and cereal, waiting for Charlie to say something.

"I don't deserve this, Bella."

"Well, guess what?" I said facing him again, "Neither do I. I didn't ask to move to Forks. I didn't ask for people like Jake and...Edward...to become my friends. I didn't ask for all of this to happen to me. I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you because you have no idea what I am going through right now."

I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I went into my room and put on sweatpants with a camisole. I ran back down stairs, put on my slip on shoes, and ran out the door before Charlie could stop me. I was overwhelmed with anger at that moment. I needed some time to think about everything that happened. I didn't mean to take it out on Charlie, but he was the only one around for me to take it out on.

I walked wherever my feet told me to go. I wasn't going anywhere particular. I had no place here. I was a loner, an outcast, a pariah. Nobody wanted to hang out with me. Jake wanted to one time, but after what I said last night, I knew that we weren't friends anymore. And Edward, Edward didn't want to see me anymore. That put another hole through my heart just thinking about it.

A few cars passed me while I was walking. I was pretty sure that one of them was a kid from school, but I didn't care. If they said anything about me, it would affect my reputation; I had no reputation here. I was well known down in Phoenix, but now, I wasn't anybody.

The only thing that caught my attention was when I heard an engine revving behind me. I waved my hand, while still walking forward, for them to pass me. The car continued to stay behind me. They didn't pass me. I finally turned around when it started to really agitate me. I was surprised at what I saw. I stopped walking and stared at the car for a minute or two. My heart began pounding, and my breaths became difficult. I looked at that silver Volvo, and all my pain came back.

The car moved up next to me. I couldn't see through the driver's window; they were too dark. I just continued to hyperventilate. I knew that the window would be rolling down any second. When I saw it coming down, I held my breath. I didn't want to show him my weaknesses.

As the window continued down, my breathing became a little bit easier. I felt a little better, knowing that if I just stand my ground that everything would be fine.

The window was fully down. I was more relaxed but still tense as I looked at him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Third Person's Point of View:**

Charlie stared at the door that had just closed; that Bella had just gone through. He felt his heart aching slightly. He wanted to be a friend to Bella, to make all the pain go away. He wanted to make everything easier for her, but he knew that this was impossible. Bella was too difficult to understand, too complex.

When he was staring at the door, he heard a knock. He was sure that this was not Bella; she would know that the door was opened. He walked to the door puzzled. As he opened it, he regretted his decision.

"Charlie," Jake said with force, "Where is Bella?"

"No," Charlie said with just as much force in his voice, "I'm not letting you hurt Bella again."

"I won't be the one hurting her; those filthy Cullens are the ones that are going to hurt her if you don't tell me where she is right now."

"I refused to tell you."

"I know that she isn't here, Charlie. Don't make me have to hurt you to get the answer out of you."

"You can hurt me; I'm a police officer, and you're a teenager, Jacob."

"Don't underestimate me, Charlie, and don't get me upset." Jake took a step forward.

"Step back, Jake."

"Charlie," Jake said deeply, his hands starting to shake.

"I said, step back."

Jake's whole body was shaking. His back arched, and Charlie took a step back into the house. Jake shook furiously. Charlie's eyes were wide as Jake transformed into a wolf.

* * *

**oh jeez. short much. i'm appalled at myself. wow. this is sad stuff. hmph..**

**i was going to tell you who was in the car but i figured that i would just wait to tell you. seemed more fun.**

**oh and this is why it is so short. it would've been longer but...**

***a few minutes later***

**okay, i added the ending in that is in 3rd person's point of view. i didn't want to do any other person's view except bella so i resorted to 3rd person :)**

**well, friends..**

**please review :)**

**luv ya..**

**Demelz**

**(p.s. - update might me on tuesday or wednesday or thursday depending on school schedule and update of _Teacher of the Year_...)**

**(p.p.s. - won't be updating on sunday because i have my early birthday party. oh yea, go me. 14 on the 14th.)**

**(p.p.s.s. - where are you HOD!? i miss you, buddy..)**


	13. Away

**Disclaimer: the twilight saga is not owned by me or anybody else that i know.**

**A/N: updating today :)**

**i had stuff and i updated TotY yesterday so i couldn't update yesterday or i would have.**

**i'm rambling so i'll shut up.**

**first though,**

**hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

After I saw who was in the car, I was calmer. I could breathe a little easier, even though it wasn't who I expected.

"Bella," Jasper said concerned, "Why are you walking here alone?"

"Is there a problem?" I said noticing that my voice was a little shaky.

"We were worried about you," I heard Alice say from the passenger seat. All of a sudden, she was standing right next to me. I jumped. "Sorry, I forgot that you're not quite used to our speed and abilities yet."

"Ha," I said trying to sound amused. It wasn't working.

Jasper revved the engine of the car and drove it forward. He pulled on the side of the road and parked the car. He was out of the car and standing next to Alice in a matter of seconds. I didn't even see him get out of the car.

"You're tense and afraid," Jasper stated.

"No, I'm not," I lied.

"We know you are, Bella," Alice said simply, "Don't lie to us."

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, "We can't read your mind, so you are going to have to explain it to us."

"Who can read my mind then?" I said trying desperately to distract them.

"Nobody can read your mind. Edward can read people's minds, but he can't read yours."

When Jasper said Edward's name, my heart started racing again. My palms began to sweat. This wasn't want I wanted to talk about. I didn't need this in my life. I didn't need to be confronted by vampires. I didn't want to talk about Edward.

"Can you hear her heart beating?" Alice said looking at Jasper.

"I can. It is beating rapidly."

"When you said Edward, it sped up."

"No, it didn't!" I hollered at both of them.

"We are vampires, Bella," Jasper said, "We can hear things better than you, and we can smell your heart pumping the blood to your brain. We know that your heart is beating faster, and we know that it's because of our brother."

I gave up. "Yes, it's about your brother."

"He misses you," Alice said.

My jaw dropped. "He misses me?"

"Everyday. He is less active and depressed. He needs to see you, Bella, and speak to you."

"Why me?"

"Because he is in too deep with you now," Jasper said, "He cares too much about you."

"It's bad to get involved with a human," Alice said, "But there is no turning back now. Edward wants you, Bella."

"What?" I couldn't collect my thoughts.

"Bella, he needs you."

I couldn't respond. I didn't know how to respond. I barely knew Edward. He wasn't even a friend, and I just recently found out that he was a vampire. I didn't know what to think of that. I wanted to give him a second chance because I knew that, deep down, he was a good person. Then there was a part of me that was afraid of getting hurt again. I just lost my mother; I didn't want to lose anybody else close to me.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Hold on, hold on, gimme a moment."

I weighed the choices in my head. I did process of elimination. I looked over the pros and cons of each choice. I fought with myself mentally. And in the end, it didn't get me anywhere. I was more confused than I was when I began picking a side in my head.

"If this is too difficult for you..." Jasper began.

"No," I said strongly, "I have to make up my mind sometime, right?"

I thought over it one more time. Edward said that he wasn't a traditional vampire, that he didn't eat humans, only animals. He was supposed to be safe. If he wasn't, he would have killed me already. I made up my mind at that moment.

"I want to see Edward. I need to give him another chance. He deserves one."

"Good," Jasper said enthusiastically, "Let's go then."

He started walking to the car when Alice froze in her spot. Jasper ran back to her and looked her straight in the eye. Alice was spaced out. Her eyes were looking past me to somewhere else. I was curious; I didn't know what happened.

"Alice," Jasper said, "What do you see?"

"Excuse me?" I said standing next to him and looking at Alice's blank face.

"She sees the future. She is having a vision right now."

I just continued to stare at Alice in disbelief. Why were these vampires so different from the vampires that existed in novels and movies? Was everything that I learned about supernatural creatures a lie, or were the Cullens playing me for a fool?

"Alice!" Jasper yelled at her one last time before she snapped out of her trance.

"Bella," she said looking at me, "I think I just saw your father."

"What?" I was becoming spastic. I wanted none of this to have anything to do with my father.

"I just saw him storming out of his house, walking quite fast. Then he got into his police cruiser, sped down a few roads, and stopped in front of a house. A man in a wheelchair came out, and then it all blurred. I can't see anything now."

"We have to go see Charlie now," I blurted out, "That's Billy Black's house. I have no idea why he would be going there, but it probably has something to do with Jake."

"Is his house in La Push?" Jasper said facing me.

"Yes, why?"

"Because the Cullens can't step foot on Quileute land. It's against the treaty."

"Can you drive me there then? I have to make sure Charlie is okay."

The ride was long and silent. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the front while I sat patiently in the back. It seemed like time was going much slower when I was in the car. I drew on my sweatpants with my fingertip, trying to pass the time. The next time I looked up from my leg, we were stopped on a road.

"His house is farther down," I said trying to hide my aggravation.

"We can only go this far," Alice said, "We are unable to drive any farther. Sorry, but you're going to have to walk now."

I huffed and got out of the warm car. I stepped out into the windy weather and walked quickly to Billy's house. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, but I knew that I would see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway of one of these houses. When I spotted the car, I jogged to the house, cutting through some yards along the way. I didn't know what I was going to say when I got there, but I was just worried about Charlie's safety.

When I reached the steps, I pounded up them to let them know that I was coming in. I didn't even bother to knock on the door; I just barged in, thankful that the door was open. I stared at the startled faces of Jake and Billy. Charlie was standing right by the door. When he saw me, he looked furious.

"Bella," he said loudly, "Why are you here?"

"I came here to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine. Go home. Now."

"Charlie," Billy said, "She is a grown woman; let her make her own decisions."

"Besides, Charlie," Jake said, "She already has knows about what we are."

My jaw fell when Jake said those words. Charlie knew about Jake being a wolf?

"What do you know?" I said gapping at Charlie.

"What do you know?" Charlie said amazed at me.

"Enough," Billy said, "There is no time for this. Charlie, like we have trying to tell you for the past five minutes. I know what happened to Jake, and I know that he changed into a wolf. He is going to get in big trouble for this later." Billy stared up at Jake for a moment; then he looked back at Charlie.

"It's not possible," Charlie said sounding wiped out.

"Seeing is believing," Jake said simply, as if that explained it all.

"It's inhuman."

"Yes, Charlie," Billy said, "We know that. You can blame the Cullens for this."

"Don't you bring them up!" I hollered at Billy.

"I'll bring them up as much as I want."

"They have nothing to do with this. Leave them out of it." I stood my ground as best as I could.

"They have a great deal to do with this, Bella, and -"

"Stop it!" Charlie yelled at Billy. Billy was silenced immediately. "I don't care who is responsible. This isn't possible. Things like this aren't real."

"We are very real," Jake said simply.

"We?"

"Yes, there are many of our kind, wolves. We protect La Push and the town of Forks from our enemies."

"Don't go there, Jake," I said harshly.

"Too late." Jake smiled at me and opened his mouth to continue. Then he shut it quickly and a growl was heard throughout the room from Jake.

"What's wrong?" Billy said looking up at Jake.

"Leeches..." Jake mumbled under his breath. He bounded forward and walked between me and Charlie. He opened the door and walked out of the house. All three of us followed. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that it wasn't good.

Two other russet-colored skinned men were standing in Billy's front yard. They flanked Jake as they all faced the same direction. I followed their stares. I was amazed at what I saw.

Alice and Jasper were walking behind Edward. Edward had a stern, set face as he walked closer to Jacob and his two men. Edward let a growl escape his lips.

"Get away from her," he said menacingly. He looked like he was about to rip Jake apart.

"You first, leech," Jake said back to him.

"Wrong choice, mongrel."

Edward picked up his pace and, in a few steps, was face to face with Jake. He moved too fast. Edward had his hand on Jake's neck and had him up in the air with one hand. Alice and Jasper were instantly standing in front of the two other men and had them firmly held. Edward growled at Jake again.

"Get away from Bella before you hurt her."

* * *

**Talking, talking, talking.**

**Typing, typing, typing.**

**My fingers hurt.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Update on Monday or Tuesday or Wednesday...**

**Review :)**

**Luv ya...**

**Demelz**


	14. Mesmerized

**Disclaimer: the twilight saga is not owned by me or anybody else that i know.**

**A/N: hello peoples.**

**well, i noticed that i am no receiving a lot of reviews.**

**demelza is not happy about this :(**

**but for those who are reviewing, thank you. it means a lot.**

**hoping for more reviews.**

**hmph...**

**well, i'm gonna keep writing anyways...**

**

* * *

**

"Edward!" I screamed running off of the porch.

"Stay back, Bella, before Jacob and his wolves hurt you," Edward said in a harsh, unfeeling tone. His eyes never left Jacob's face.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from behind me. He came up to my side when I was a few feet away from Edward. "Get away from him!" He grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me away from Edward. I defied him and stood my ground. Charlie stood back and looked at me astounded when I didn't listen to him. "Bella, get away from him. He is dangerous."

"You don't understand at all, Charlie," I said sternly as I watched Edward put Jake higher in the air. A growl ripped out of Jake and Edward's throats. I gained the strength and walked over next to Edward. "Edward," I said strongly, "Put him down. Now."

"He will hurt you, Bella," Edward said, "I can't let him do that."

"And what did you do?" I yelled.

Edward's eyes became empty, and his grip became loose. Jake slipped from his grasp as Edward's hand fell back to his side. Two men flanked Jake when he got back on his feet. He was furious; his eyes were wild, and his hands were holding his neck. All three men growled. I continued to look at Edward. It was like he didn't know what was going on. He was silent. I wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he was still aware of what was going on around him. He looked like a statue, cold and frozen. Alice and Jasper quickly showed up behind him, worried looks on their faces.

"Filthy leech," Jake mumbled still holding his neck, "You're gonna pay for this."

All of a sudden, a calm feeling passed over me. Jake's hands moved from his neck, and all of his muscles relaxed. The men standing next to him relaxed too. Charlie and Billy were standing behind the men with placid expressions. All of my fears and worries seemed to disappear at that moment. Then, as quick as the feeling came, Edward grabbed me by my arm. He pulled me past Jake and Charlie and Billy. I almost fell twice when he pulled me up the stairs and into Billy's house. He closed the door and stood in front of me in the small living room.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said. When he said that, I knew it was sincere. I could tell in his voice.

"I accept your apology."

"No, I mean that I am truly sorry about all the danger I put you through. I never meant for you to ever find out about me. I wanted to just live peacefully in your world without this complication."

"You can't be sorry for what you are."

"I am though. That's what I'm apologizing for. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"But it did." I didn't want him to put himself down. "And I am happy that it did. I wouldn't be able to live in a world without you; I feel so connected to you."

"But pushed away at the same time because of what I am."

I didn't respond. He knew that I was indifferent towards him being a vampire. I knew that he could suck my blood in a matter of seconds. I looked down at the ground. That was enough of an answer for him.

"I'm going to leave you now. You won't be bothered by me anymore."

My head shot up. "Don't! Don't do this to me again, Edward! I cried myself to sleep when you left me! I need you with me, Edward! Please!" I just let it all out. I wanted him to know that I truly needed him, but I didn't know why yet. I just felt connected to him.

"I made you cry again."

"That just means I'm human and fragile. I need protecting. I need you to protect me, Edward."

"I'm not a good protector for you."

"Yes, you are. Please stay with me."

It was silent as I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I hoped that I had done a good job at persuading him.

"Bella," he said softly, "I need to do this for myself."

"No, Edward, no..."

"No, not leave you. I need to try out something for myself. I need to know if I'm strong enough to be around you."

A part of me lifted inside. "Anything. I'll let you do anything."

"Don't be alarmed, and pull away if you're scared."

He took one step closer to me. He was about six inches away. I felt a coldness rush over me. I knew that it was Edward. I took in a deep breath. His smell was the most amazing thing ever. I wanted to bask in it forever. I loved it. I was so mesmerized by his smell that I didn't see him leaning forward. His face was mere inches away from mine. He took a breath in and leaned in closer. His fingertips brushed my collarbone, and then his hand went up in my hair. His lips touched mine, and a spark shot through his lips to mine. I felt alive for the first time, like I was asleep and in a trance for my life up until now. I kissed him back, eager for more. His hands moved into my hair; then they moved down my back. He pulled me closer to his body, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We continued kissing. Then I heard Edward growl in his throat. I remembered who he was when I heard that. Then there was a loud thud, and Edward immediately let go of me. I spun around and saw Charlie, Billy, and Jake standing in the doorway. I felt flushed and light-headed as Charlie began talking.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Edward and I were silent. I began to feel woozy. I was about to fall over when Edward gently put his hand around my waist and held me steady.

"Get your hand off of her!" Charlie yelled. He reached for the top of his belt and pulled out his hand gun. He pointed it in Edward's direction. Both of our eyes bulged.

"Charlie," Billy said, "Now is that completely necessary?"

"I'm a police officer right now. I know that this boy is bad news."

My knees were so weak. I was about to fall to the floor when Edward put both hands on my hips and pulled me up and held me there.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie hollered at Edward, his gun pointed at Edward's face.

"I didn't do anything, Chief Swan," Edward replied cool and calm.

"What did you give her?"

Edward was silent.

"Answer me!"

Edward stayed quiet. I looked over at him and saw that he was facing me. His pupils were dilated; his eyes were black. His mouth was partially open, and I followed his eyes. There were staring directly at my neck. I was suddenly aware of my heart beating fast, and my neck pulsing. Edward let out a hiss, took one step closer to me, and went for my neck.

Right before Edward's lips touched the nape of my neck, I heard gun shots. I looked at Charlie and saw him firing the gun at Edward. I turned and saw Edward getting pelted by bullets. I scream escaped my throat as I watched the horror. I knew that Edward would be dead. I ran over to Charlie, not bothering to see if I was in the line of fire, and pulled his hand down. He obliged and put the gun down. I ran to Edward. He was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. I put my hands on his chest and felt tears running down my face. I put my head down on his chest and started heaving. Suddenly, I felt hands on my back and a soothing voice telling me that it was okay. I got up from his chest and saw Edward's eyes open and saw his mouth moving with the soothing words. He sat up and pulled me up with him. I was so weak that Edward had to hold me steady while we looked at Charlie's astounded face.

"What the hell are you?" Charlie yelled at Edward, his gun back up in the air.

"I'm a vampire," Edward said brusquely.

"What the hell?"

"I don't mean any harm to your daughter, but I will be with her until she sends me away. And there is no way that _you _can get rid of me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes."

Edward was immediately standing in front of Charlie. He grabbed the gun from his hand and tossed it onto the couch. He picked up Charlie and moved him to the side. He also moved Billy and Jake from the doorway. He ran back, grabbed the gun, and stood next to me. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me again. We walked through the door and saw Alice and Jasper standing at the bottom of the stairs. Edward picked me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck.

I heard growls come from behind us. Edward turned around and saw the two men that were with Jake standing there. Jasper was quick, and they were lying on the ground in a second. I wanted to see what he had done to them, but he was moving too fast. Edward, then, tossed the gun to Alice. Alice and Jasper ran to the forest. I couldn't even see them when they ran. Edward told me to close my eyes. I did, and I felt like I was flying across the ground. In a matter of seconds, Edward told me to open my eyes again. We were standing in front of the Cullen's house.

* * *

**Well i'm done with that chapter.**

**now time for me to go sing in my chorus concert :)**

**wish me luck :)**

**i like reviews..**

**review**

**luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	15. Problem

**Disclaimer: the twilight saga is not owned by me or anybody else that i know.**

**A/N: i have no idea how this chapter is going to go.**

**i don't know what i'm going to write.**

**oh well.**

**let's just see how the dice fall, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

Edward put me down on the ground. It took me a few moments to get my feet solid on the ground. I was still woozy from the kiss. I didn't know what Edward did to me. I looked at him and saw that his face was troubled. He, Alice, and Jasper all walked together to the front stairs of the house. Alice and Jasper continued up on the stairs, but Edward stayed where he was. He turned around as Alice and Jasper walked into the house. Edward looked at me and gestured for me to come next to him. I obliged.

We walked into the house together. I looked towards the living room. The last time I was here, Edward told me that he was a vampire. It seemed like that was so long ago, but it was just yesterday. I was focused on the living room that I didn't noticed Edward walking up the stairs. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Edward didn't motion for me to follow him up the stairs. He didn't say anything to me. He just slowing and quietly walked up the stairs. I decided that an invitation wasn't needed; I wanted answers. I followed him up the stairs anyway.

I saw his swift body walk into a room that was the farthest down the hall. I quietly followed, trying desperately to not make any noise, but I knew that he could hear me behind him. Edward continued to stand and look out the window as I walked into the room. I looked around and saw music everywhere: records, CDs, eight tracks, all types of music. Edward's whole wall was covered in shelves of music. I spotted pieces of paper scattered on the floor, on a chair, and on a desk. I saw clothes on the floor and a radio near the door. I couldn't believe that Edward's room would be this messy. I expected a little more cleanliness from him.

"Edward?" I said softly breaking the silence. He didn't turn around. I stayed quiet. Then he answered.

"I'm sorry if I scared you back there, Bella," he said quietly still facing the window.

"It's okay. I just thought that Charlie hurt you."

"I wasn't talking about that." He sounded agitated. "That's all you can remember? Charlie shooting at me?"

"I thought you were hurt. I was worried."

"Bella," he said turning around, "I almost killed you back there."

Then I remembered him lunging for my neck. "I know that you wouldn't have killed me."

"I wouldn't have been able to control myself; I would have drank your blood until there was none left." He was looking at me seriously. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I would have stopped you."

"You wouldn't have. I was in hunting mode, Bella. You can rarely pull a vampire out of their predator state. You would have been dead."

I stayed quiet. There was a part of me that believed him, that told me that it was crazy to believe otherwise. But then, a part of me wanted to believe that he was a stronger person than that. I wanted to believe that he was a better person. I didn't know which part of me I should trust.

I chose not to argue with him. There was no way I would be able to change his mind. He was unable to be dissuaded. He just stood there looking at me with long eyes, thinking in his head.

"Bella," he started off, "I don't know what to do. I had an idea, but because of what happened today, I'm unsure."

"Do you want to leave me again?" I asked. That was the last thing I wanted. I all of a sudden longed for more time with Edward.

"I'm stuck between staying here and risking your life or leaving and ultimately saving your life."

"I don't want to lose you again, Edward."

"See, this is my problem. You are too involved with me. This shouldn't be happening."

"Don't you understand though, Edward? I love you as a friend. Truth be told, I'm too afraid to risk my life and say that I love you as a girlfriend."

He was silent. "Well, that changes things," he murmured to himself.

"I barely know you, Edward. I don't know how you came to be like this."

"I'd rather not tell you, Bella."

"But I want to know. I need some answers."

All of my reasons for still wanting to know him came down to this question. I needed answers. I was given the minimum amount of information, and I longed to know more.

Edward didn't talk. I decided to get him talking.

"When were you born?" That was a simple enough question.

"June 20th in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois." He was answering quietly and looking at the floor. At least I got an answer.

"Okay, what's your real name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen." I would have never thought his middle name was Anthony.

"How did you meet Carlisle?"

"I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle changed me in 1918."

"Were your parents alive?"

"My father died, and my mother was lying on the bed next to me. She was going to die as well." He sounded sad. I had a feeling that I was hitting a nerve.

"What have you been doing since you became a vampire?" It still felt weird when I said that word.

"Moving, reading, writing, and listening to music." He paused and looked up at me. "And waiting for you."

My jaw dropped. I didn't understand what he meant. "Excuse me?"

"They say that there is only one person in the world that appeals to a vampire the most. There is only one that has the blood that calls to that vampire. Your blood calls to me, Bella."

"Is that all you want me for? My blood?"

"You appeal to my senses, Bella. You smell wonderful. The first time I saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful person. Your voice is like a choir of angels. When I touch you, you make me feel warm again. You make me feel like I have a beating heart. You changed me, Bella." He looked at me with longing eyes. "I don't want to loose you, Bella. I want to keep you with me. I need you now. I need someone to make me feel human again. Please, don't be afraid of me. I will try my hardest to not hurt you. It will take time, but if you just give me a chance, I will get better at being able to be around you. Please, Bella."

He looked like a young child, lost and scared. He was only seventeen when he was changed. He never had a chance to experience life, love, and true happiness. He wanted me to give that to him. I didn't think with my mind this time. I listened to my heart. That outweighed the thoughts in my head. I walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"I never wanted to leave you, Edward. Somehow, you complete me. I feel better when I'm with you. I forget about all of my problems, and I just focus on the present. I want to stay with you and get to know you. I want to give you chance."

I knew that I was probably overstepping some boundary or something, but I decided that I didn't care about the consequences. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around Edward. I hugged his cold body, and I felt right doing it. Slowly, I felt his hands move, and he hugged me back. As the hug ended, I heard light footsteps on the hallway floor. I turned around with Edward's hand in my hand and saw Carlisle Cullen walked towards us. He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but all of us need to see you downstairs immediately." His face suddenly became rigid.

Edward and I looked at each other; we both had puzzled expressions on our faces. We followed Carlisle down the stairs, letting go of our hands. We didn't need anybody asking anything. It would be too complicated to explain.

We walked into the living room, and I saw all of the Cullens sitting on the couch or standing around the couch. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper were standing together. Esme was seated on the couch next to Rosalie. Carlisle took his place next to Emmett. Everybody was looking at us sincerely.

"What's going on here?" Edward said, "Why is Alice thinking about algorithms, and why is Emmett thinking about Texas? What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, "Don't get all uptight. I will tell you in a moment. I just want both of you to know that we will be able to handle this ourselves."

"Only if it doesn't change," Alice mumbled.

"Only if what doens't change?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want you two to be worried," Carlisle said, "But, we seem to have a problem."

* * *

**what is the problem? :)**

**Review...**

**Demelz**


	16. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: the twilight saga is not owned by me or anybody else that i know.**

**A/N: okay, hello first off :)**

**just warning you, because of the holiday season, i might not be updating every day. i wish i could but this may not happen.**

**i will update when possible.**

**sorry for the inconvenience.**

**i hope most of you won't mind because you have to spend the holidays with friends and family as well.**

**for now, enjoy this chapter :)**

**

* * *

**"Carlisle," Edward said forcefully, "What is the problem?"

I began to get worried. If this was so bad that Carlisle wouldn't tell Edward, I couldn't imagine what it could possibly be. I just stayed quiet as Carlisle considered his options. Edward's muscles stayed taut; he wanted to know.

"I think we should just go out and say it," Emmett said simply. He was resting his elbows on the back of the couch now. He looked quiet calm compared to what Edward was acting like. The 'problem' must not be so bad, I assumed.

"I'm actually afraid," Carlisle said quietly.

Edward growled. "You will definitely be if you don't tell me now."

Carlisle huffed. "Edward, there are two things that you are definitely not going to like."

"Carlisle. Tell me. Now."

"Just give it to him," Emmett said plainly.

"Our friends from Alaska are coming down to see us," Carlisle said. Edward froze and didn't breathe. "It's not as bad as you think it is. Kate said that she has calmed down since the last time she saw you. They just wanted to see how we are doing. It will be a simple, easy visit."

Edward didn't respond. He stared straight ahead, unmoving.

"I told you that he wouldn't like this at all," Alice said.

I was lost. "Why is Edward acting like this?"

"Our friends up north," Carlisle began, "Are coming down to visit, and one of the girls in particular really likes Edward."

It all became clear then. "Oh, I see. She has a crush on him."

"More than a crush," Rosalie said playfully.

Edward growled at her, coming out of his trance. "Shut up, Rose."

"I'm just saying, Eddie."

"When are they coming down?" Edward said to Carlisle suddenly worried.

"They should be here in about ten minutes," Alice said simply.

Edward froze again. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because we didn't want to bother you and Bella," Esme said.

I was still lost. "What's wrong with having them come down?"

"Edward and Tanya..." Rose began. Then Edward growled, and Rose stopped in the middle of her sentence. "What, Eddie, you don't want Bella to know about your ex-girlfriend?"

I froze then. Edward had an ex-girlfriend? Oh jeez, I bet she was beautiful. And I was the clumsy, confused human that would be standing in the same room with her. The woman would be flirting and touching Edward. I wouldn't be able to make it in the room with her.

"Rosalie," Edward said, "I'm going to kill you." Edward turned and looked at me. "It was a long time ago. She was a friend that turned into more, and she still likes me. I want to get rid of her." I looked at him sceptically. "I'm serious; I would rather live without her."

"Is she a vampire?" I asked. I had to be sure.

"Yes, she is," Edward said.

"And she is here now," Alice said walking to the door. Carlisle followed, and Edward froze again.

I began hyperventilating. I didn't know why I was, but I had a feeling that I was going to feel really small when I stood next to this person, Tanya. Any person who dated Edward had to be beautiful. There was no doubt in my mind that she was perfect. Her being a vampire probably just helped her physical features.

I heard the door open, and for a brief moment, I thought about running upstairs and hiding in Edward's room until Tanya left. When Edward grabbed my hand, that whole thought disappeared. I knew that he needed me to be there for him. I would be there for him.

I heard a beautiful voice say hello to Carlisle and Alice. Esme walked to the door and said hello to everybody at the door. All the other Cullens just stayed behind us. Finally when Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were done saying hello to everyone, they walked into the living room. I froze when I saw them. They all looked like the Cullens; they had golden eyes, they were pale, and they were beautiful. But I spotted Tanya immediately.

A tall woman wearing high heels and skinny jeans was staring me down with her big gold eyes. She had long, strawberry blonde hair. She was thin and shaped wonderfully. Her facial features were chiseled, and she was beautiful. I knew immediately why Edward had dated her. Her eyes moved from me to my hand holding Edward's hand to Edward's face. She smiled widely and began speaking.

"Edward Cullen, it's been too long."

"Yes, it has been," a woman said behind Tanya. I didn't even see them all; I was too focused on Tanya. "And who would this gorgeous girl be?" She pointed at me. I blushed. I was hardly gorgeous compared to everybody in the room with me.

"This is Bella Swan," Carlisle said, "She is friend of ours."

"A human friend?" a man standing next to the woman asked.

"Yes," Carlisle responded. He then looked at me. "Bella, this is Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, and Kate. They will be staying here for a few days."

"A few days?" Edward said surprised.

"Yes, Edward," Tanya said, "We get to catch up and remember old times." She grinned. Edward gripped my hand harder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella," the woman called Kate said to me.

"So Eddie," Tanya said not caring about what other people were saying, "Do you wanna go talk in your room?" She smiled.

"Actually," Carlisle said, "We were just about to discuss something, Tanya. How about we wait to do that?"

She huffed. "Sure, how long with this take?"

"Hopefully not long," he said back.

Carlisle walked back to where he was standing before. Edward and I turned around. Tanya appeared next to Edward and touched his arm. He squeezed my hand harder. I was sure that the blood circulation was gone in my hand, but I didn't care. I was here for Edward.

"Now," Carlisle said, "Time to talk about the next problem."

"Tell me," Edward said. He was inching away from Tanya and coming closer to me.

"Tell him, Alice."

Alice stepped forward and stood in front of us. "We have a slight problem. A day ago, I saw a little glimpse of some other vampires walking to Forks. I didn't think anything of it until I had another vision today. I had a closer look. Their eyes were blood red, and they were killing humans in Seattle. I don't know why they are doing what they are doing, but it's enough to worry Carlisle. I am keeping a close watch on them."

"How many vampires are we talking about?" Edward asked.

"There is a leader and few extras flanking his side. We could take them, but if they do something drastic, then we may have a problem on our hands."

Edward turned and looked at me, worry in his eyes. All of a sudden, I felt really cold. I had a feeling that things weren't going to go as planned. Something was going to happen.

* * *

**review :)**

**hope you all enjoy your holidays. and hope you all have a happy new year.**

**luv ya...**

**Demelz**


	17. Choice

**Disclaimer: the twilight saga is not owned by me or anybody else that i know.**

**A/N: i don't know why i'm updating now. its almost 11:30 PM where i live, and i'm kinda tired, but i don't wanna go to bed yet.**

**so i'm gonna update.**

**i could also read this book now too, but i might do that later...**

**enough about me, on with the story :)**

**

* * *

**Alice paced back and forth in the living room, then the hallway, then the kitchen, then back into the living room. I just watched her walk around the house. She was in deep concentration. Edward told me that she was looking into the future for any sudden changes from the group of vampires that Alice saw. He said that Alice needed to watch very carefully at what they were doing to see if anything they did would affect us. As I watched her, I waited for her expression to change. I wanted to see her become relieved or excited. I wanted to see that everything was going to be okay.

As Edward sat next to me on the couch, he looked back and forth at Alice. I knew that he was hoping the same thing as me. We all would be relieved if Alice told us some good news.

"Hi, Edward," Tanya said, interrupting our stares. She walked over to the couch and sat between me and Edward. I was pushed out of the way as she sat down. "Why the worried look? I'm sure everything is going to be okay." She smiled. Edward didn't smile. "What's wrong, Eddie? This isn't like you."

"I'm thinking, Tanya," he said sternly, "Leave me alone." Tanya looked at him with long eyes. "Please leave me alone."

She immediately cheered up. "Why didn't you just say so. How about whenever you are done thinking, we can go out hunting and talk." She smiled. "What do you think about that?"

Edward stayed quiet. I would have been able to say no in a split second. Edward looked at Tanya for a long time, debating with himself in his mind. Tanya continued to stare at Edward. I knew that she did something with her gold eyes to make them smolder because Edward huffed. "Sure. We can go out soon."

"Great!" Tanya exclaimed, "Can't wait!" She jumped up and trotted outside to meet with her coven on the front yard.

"What was that?" I said scooting back over towards Edward.

"I don't know," Edward said defeated.

"She swallowed you whole, Edward. You can't let her take advantage of you."

"I don't know how to say no. I don't want to hurt her."

"Put her in her place. You're not with her anymore. You're fair game."

I regretted that sentence after I'd said it. I wanted to take it back, but it was out there now. Edward just stared at me. Then he spoke.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly.

"I didn't mean to say that," I said looking at the floor. I knew that I was blushing.

"No, please tell me what you meant."

I took a deep breath in. "You're single. Anybody can call you their own. Anyone can have you and say that you're theirs. You know, as like a girlfriend." I blushed even more.

"Am I yours?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

I didn't know how to answer that. Edward knew that I was his friend, nothing more and nothing less. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. I wasn't ready for commitment in my life. Too much stuff had happened to me, and I didn't want to get hurt again. I did think that Edward was very handsome though. And if maybe one day I did want to commit to him, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea now and never have a chance with him later. I was stuck, and I didn't know what to say.

"I guess you could be mine, as a friend though." That was the best I could think to say.

Edward's eyes and smile seemed to fade as he chewed over my answer. His face turned away from me, and he stared at the wall.

"So you don't want me as something more?" he said not looking at me, "Because of what I am?"

"No, Edward, that's not what I mean." I was fumbling with my words. "I have been hurt too many times, and I'm just being protective of myself."

"I see." Edward stood up and walked out of the room. He opened the front door and walked over to Tanya. Her eyes lit up when she saw Edward. He said something, and she giggled. Then, they both began walking into the forest together. I was pretty sure that right before they were about to be enclosed in the forest, Edward's hand touched Tanya's back.

I don't know why, but fury raged through me. I wanted to be Tanya. I wanted Edward to touch my back.

Then I remembered that I didn't want anything more than a friendship. My brain was telling me one thing, but my heart was telling me a whole different story.

A few seconds after Edward had left with Tanya, Carlisle entered the room. He smiled at me and sat down next to me on the couch. It felt weird sitting next to someone other than Edward.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said kindly to me.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say.

"Where did Edward go?"

"He went hunting with Tanya." I didn't hide my disgust when I said her name.

"Good, I need to talk to you about something."

Oh dear. "About what?"

"Edward."

No wonder why he asked me where Edward was. He wanted time alone with me. I was actually scared at what was going to be said.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "I know that you were surprised when Edward told you what we are. Edward didn't want to tell you anything. He thought it would be better if he kept you out of the dark."

"When did he decide this?"

"The first day he saw you."

The first day? "Really?"

"Bella, I'm pretty sure that Edward told you that your blood calls to him." I nodded. "Well, whenever a human's blood calls to a vampire, there is no stopping destiny. Either the person will die or live. You lived, Bella, because Edward cared about you. It's bery difficult for a vampire to control himself one he smells the blood of the particular human."

"But why would -"

"Bella, can't you see it; Edward loves you. Everyday he came back home from school, he has been talking about you. He thinks you're beautiful, talented, fascinating, and amazing. He loves you, Bella. He just doesn't know how to express that. He doesn't want to hurt you because of what he is, but he can't let you go."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're not returning the favor. I know you don't want to get hurt anymore, Bella, but sometimes that's what life is all about. You have to take a couple of risks to get where you want to go. Edward needs you, and you're giving him mixed signs. That's why he is confused and leaning towards Tanya. He needs someone to be there with him."

"Why?"

"Edward has been having difficulties recently with what he is. He wants to be human and feel love and joy and happiness. Bella, you've given all those things to him and more. Don't leave him now because you're scared." Carlisle stood up. "I'll leave you alone now, but please think about what I've said." Carlisle left the room.

I replayed the whole conversation with Carlisle in my head again and again and again. Carlisle was basically telling me that I was the reason that Edward was still on this earth. I make him whole. I make him feel human again.

I was stuck between two choices: loving Edward because he loved me and forget about what he was, or remove myself from Edward's life completely because he was a vampire and it is very dangerous to be around him.

I sat on the couch, no knowing which one I should choose.

* * *

**not my best work, but it is 12:13 AM.**

**i'm tired. I think i'm going to bed. or i may read. not too sure yet.**

**please review when you read this :)**

**luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	18. Gun

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: okay, the last chapter was a dud, but this one will hopefully be better.**

**i think...**

**

* * *

**I didn't know what to do with myself. I was sitting in a house that belonged to a family of vampires. I thought highly of one of the vampires, but he didn't even want to look at me because of what I had said to him. Now, his father was confiding in me to help get his son out of the slump he was in. I was also fighting against another vampire who wanted me to disappear, so she could have Edward all to herself. And on top of all that, there was a group of vampires who may or may not come our way, and my father and a pack of teen aged werewolves knew that I was hanging out with vampires and wanted to kill them.

All these thoughts spiraled though my head. I didn't know which one was the most important. I wanted to talk to Edward. I wanted to explain to him how I felt about him, but there was a part of me that worried about what he would say or do. Then, I couldn't help but think of my father. The last time I saw him, he shot Edward. Edward then proceeded to tell Charlie that he was a vampire. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was stuck in between Edward and Charlie; they were my main priorities.

I figured that Edward wouldn't be back for a while, so I decided to get rid of one priority. I got up off the couch and walked out the front door. I didn't know how long it would take to get to Billy's house, but I figured that I needed a good walk. I began down the driveway and through the forest to the main road. It was getting creepy; I walked down this road one time before. It was becoming a daily routine.

When I hit the main road, I was tempted to stick out my thumb and go hitchhiking. I figured that wasn't the smartest idea. I could picked up by a witch or some mythical creature. After all, I was attracting them all to me. I walked down the road and watched cars pass me by. I paid absolutely no attention to the cars that passed me until one of them stopped next to me. I looked at the car; it was a police cruiser. The window was rolling down. I saw Billy and Charlie's angry face.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, "What the hell are you doing? Where is Edward? What did he do to you?"

"Calm down," I said leaning up against the passenger window, "Edward didn't do anything to me."

"How am I supposed to believe that? He is a maniac!"

"Is that what Billy and Jake told you?" I said looking at Billy and Jake sitting in the back seat.

"Don't turn this on them. They didn't do a thing."

"Well neither did Edward, so don't blame him either. Now turn around and go back home, Charlie. It's the best thing you can do right now."

"Get in the car, Bella," Charlie said harshly.

"No, turn around and go home."

"Get in. Now."

I thought about the pros and cons of the situation. If I didn't get in the car, Charlie would go to the Cullen's and throw a fit. If I got in the car, Charlie would go to the Cullen's and throw a fit. The only difference between the first choice and the second choice was that I would be there at with them when Charlie goes to the Cullen's. I would be the mediator of the two groups. That was probably the only pro.

I opened the back door and slid in the car next to Jake. He was smiling. I sneered at him and popped my head in between the two frong seats.

"You know," I said, "The Cullens are very nice people, especially Carlisle."

"Well," Charlie said, "Not after what I've heard from Billy. I'm going to have a good, long talk with the hospital about removing Dr. Cullen."

"You can't do that! He's a good person!"

Jake pulled on my arm. I fell back into the seat. "Bella, stay quiet. There's nothing you can do to change your father's mind."

"Wanna bet?" By this time, we were pulling up to the Cullen's house. I pushed the door open and jumped out of the car. I ran into the house. "Carlisle! Carlisle!" I screamed as I looked around for him everywhere.

Carlisle appeared around the corner. "Bella, what is wrong?" he said worried.

"Charlie is here with Billy and Jake Black. They are going to do something, Carlisle, and I'm so sorry for the trouble I've put you in."

"Bella, relax," Carlisle said calmly, "There is nothing that your father can do to us. He will learn that eventually, and as for the Blacks, we will deal with them on our own terms. Are they outside now?"

"Yes, they just pulled in."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm going to ask you to stay in the house."

"I want to help. Please, let me help."

Carlisle smiled. "I would have never imagined that a human would want to help us."

He took me gently by the arm and escorted me to the door. We walked out of the house together. Charlie was standing at the bottom of the steps, holding a gun in his hand.

"Let go of her."

Carlisle let go of me. "Now, Charlie, we mean you and you daughter no harm. Please, understand that."

Billy wheeled up next to Charlie, and Jake stood on the other side of Charlie. "Get out of here, and give me back my daughter."

"I'm fine here, Charlie," I said, "Why can't you understand that?"

Charlie cocked his gun.

"I'm surprised you haven't told Charlie that guns have no affect on us, Black," Carlisle said glaring at Billy.

"Must've slipped my mind," Billy said.

"What does he mean?" Charlie said looking at Billy.

"I mean that guns have no affect on us," Carlisle said, "They can't kill us."

"Wanna bet?" Charlie aimed his gun at Carlisle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Emmett said appearing next to Charlie's side. Charlie jumped and fired the gun into the air. "I told you that you didn't want to do that."

Emmett grabbed the gun out of Charlie's hand and nonchalantly walked over to me and Carlisle, whisling. He handed the gun to Carlisle.

"Now, see how the tables have turned," Carlisle said pointing the gun at Charlie, "You see, you can die from a gunshot to the chest or even the shoulder if I hit a vein or a nerve. But I'm a better person than that. I wouldn't do that to Bella's father because I care about her. But I would do that to you, Jake." He pointed the gun at Jake. "But wait, I forgot. I can't kill a werewolf either. We're both inhuman." He pointed the gun at Billy. "But Billy can die. I can shoot him, and I can let him bleed to death on the ground if I wanted to do so. Simple as that. Or I can make it pain free and make it a bullet to the head. What do you want?" Carlisle didn't flinch. He was trying to scare them, and it was working.

"You wouldn't do that," Charlie said quietly.

"Oh, but I would. Even though I'm twenty feet away from Billy, I could still hit him straight in the heart if I was two inches away."

Emmett leaned back behind Carlisle and smiled at me. "He's got them right where he wants them."

"Which is where?" I whispered.

"He wants them to shake in their boots. It's the only way to get them off our case."

I nodded my head. I turned back to look at Charlie, Billy, and Jake. Charlie's eyes were wide with fright, and Jake was shaking slightly. Billy wasn't showing any emotion.

"What's it gonna be?" Carlisle said still pointing the gun at Billy.

"I just want my daughter back," Charlie said defeated, "That's all I want."

"Dad," I said, "I'm here. You just need to understand that these people are good people, and they won't hurt you."

"I don't know who to believe, Bella."

"Believe me," I said.

Charlie looked at me with longing eyes. "I wish I could."

"Emmett," Carlisle said, "Please take the gun from me, go across the yard, and shoot at me."

"Yes, sir," Emmett said grabbing the gun from Carlisle. He walked across the yard with gun in his hand. All eyes were following him. He turned around, aimed at Carlisle, and shot. We all saw the bullet hit Carlisle square in the chest and rebound off of him. The bullet shot back and landed halfway between Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett walked back to me and Carlisle and handed him the gun again.

"Now, do you believe us?" Carlisle said, "I would not inflict harm upon myself if I knew that I would not be affected by it, and I would never inflict harm upon anybody else, no matter how much I dislike them."

Charlie stayed quiet, but Billy spoke up. "I don't get what you're trying to prove. Charlie doesn't trust you at all."

"I want my daughter," Charlie said softly.

"I'm here, Charlie," I said, "If you want me to come home, come over here and stand next to me. Trust me and the Cullens."

Charlie looked at me with sad eyes. He knew that this was the only way that I would know that he trusts me and Edward's family. Charlie looked at Billy and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He then walked across the yard to the front stairs. He walked up the stairs slowly and stood next to me. I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

I just hugged him harder. I wasn't ready for that yet. Our father/daughter relationship was still too fresh.

"You don't know what you just did, Charlie," Billy said harshly, "You just made the worst decision of your life."

"I don't care," Charlie said, "I'm going to listen to daughter and trust her."

Billy huffed. He wheeled around and went over to the car. Jake followed, glaring at me. I waited until they were in the car and driving away. I then turned and hugged Carlisle and Emmett.

"Thank you so much!" I said excited.

"Well," Carlisle said, "You are a part of this family, and we protect our family."

Charlie poked me on the back. I turned around. "I'm gonna need some answers, Bella."

"I know, and you will get them as soon as possible."

I was about to turn back and see Carlisle, but my eyes saw something moving in the forest. A few seconds later, Edward and Tanya came walking out of the forest. Edward's arm was around Tanya's waist, and she was smiling at me. Edward didn't move his arm when his eyes met mine. He and Tanya walked across the yard and up the stairs. They walked past us and into the house. My eyes followed them the whole time.

Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, we'll get this fixed. I promise."

I really hoped that he was telling the truth.

* * *

**hope that this chapter wasn't a dud.**

**i had to bring charlie into it for future chapters.**

**i'm posting a new story hopefully today.**

**it's the sequel to _Teacher of the Year_.**

**it's a good read. if you haven't read it already or started, i would consider you reading it.**

**hope you all review..**

**luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	19. Arms

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is not owned by me.**

**A/N: hello.**

**gonna update today, as usual.**

**i'm hoping that this story gets better.**

**i think its kinda boring, but if you like it, i'm happy :)**

**okeydokey, here goes nothing...**

**

* * *

**I didn't know how to feel. Carlisle escorted me back into the house where Edward and Tanya were out of sight. He took me over to the couch. There I sat, staring into space as Charlie sat next to me. I felt numb and betrayed. Esme came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She gave it to me, and I held it in my hands. I eventually took a sip of water. It was cold and felt good going down my throat. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he said, "I think now would be the best time for us to tell your father everything."

I woke up from my trance. "Are you going to stay here with me? I don't know everything quite yet."

"Of course. I never even thought of leaving." Carlisle moved some magazines off of the coffee table and sat down across from me and Charlie. "Charlie, what would you like to know?"

"As little as possible," he said rubbing his head, "I'm confused enough as is. Just tell me the bare minimum. What are you?"

"My family and I are vampires."

"They aren't like the regular vampires you hear about in movies," I said, "They only drink the blood of animals."

"We call ourselves vegetarians," Carlisle said.

"Vampires..." Charlie muttered under his breath, "And you and the Blacks are enemies?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Werewolves hunt vampires. Vampires run and stay away from werewolves."

"Why aren't they hunting you then?"

"Because we are not a threat to humans."

Charlie looked at me. "You're okay with this?"

"I really have no choice," I said, "I'm in too deep. I'm afraid, yes, but I can't let my fears overcome my life. My mother never let that happen to her, and I don't want her dying in vein."

Charlie just looked at me. He looked sad but yet proud about my decisions. Somewhere deep inside, I was proud of my decisions, too. I had no idea where my choices were going to get me, but I hoped that Carlisle was right. I hoped that Edward would give me another chance.

I got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to see Edward. I need to talk to him."

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Are you sure? Tanya is up there with him."

"Yes, I need to talk to him. I don't give a damn about Tanya."

I turned away and began to walk up the stairs. I stopped halfway up the stairs. My knees wouldn't move; they locked up. It must have been what my mind wanted me to do. My heart was telling me something different. It wanted me to bolt up the stairs and run into Edward's room and tell him how much I actually cared about him. My heart started beating furiously as I thought about Edward. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. He could just throw me out of him room and tell me to never come back. He was a vampire, a predator, and I was a simple human. He could do things to me that I couldn't even imagine. I turned around on the stairs. I was about to take a step down when Carlisle appeared in front of the steps.

"Bella, I can't let you not go up those stairs. You have gotten so far already. I can't let you just forget everything that you have done so far and throw it all away. Now, turn around and go up those stairs and tell him how you feel."

I huffed. Carlisle was right. I was pathetic. I turned around and place my right foot on the next step. I began walking up the stairs again. Once I reached the top, I stopped. I looked down the hall and saw that Edward's door was ajar. I held my breath and walked to the door. I put my hand on the doorknob. Before I opened it, I listened.

"So what's going on with you and that human?" Tanya asked. I sneered at the sound of her voice.

"Her name is Bella," Edward said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Whatever, Bella. What's going on between you and her?"

"Nothing." His voice sounded dead.

"I highly doubt that. Just tell me the truth, Edward."

"She is a human that knows about us being vampires. Her and I were friends."

"Were?" She sounded happy. Something inside of me died.

"I...I don't know anymore. Can we not talk about this?"

"I was just asking. No reason to get angry about it."

There was a brief silence.

"Could you stop thinking that, Tanya?"

"Sorry," she said annoyed, "I can't help it if you can read my mind. Don't read it if you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"It's kind of difficult to do that when you are screaming your thoughts at me."

"Well then..."

It was completely silent in the room. I decided that now was probably the only chance I would get to go into the room. So I went in. I pushed the door open and heard it tap against the wall. I looked in the room and saw Tanya leaning up against the wall with all of Edward's CDs. Edward was sitting on a chair. When he saw me, Edward jumped up out of the chair.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. Tanya just stood there looking uninterested.

"Hello, Edward," I said simply.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward said sounding worried.

"I just wanted to talk." I was trying to pay absolutely no attention to Tanya. If I looked at her, I wouldn't have the courage to continue speaking to Edward. I just stared straight at Edward.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked.

"You and me."

Tanya held back a laugh.

"Tanya," Edward said, "You can leave now."

"I'd rather not. I'm gonna stay right here. This is bound to be great."

I couldn't stand her voice anymore. "Did you not hear him the first time? He said for you to leave, so why don't you consider leaving?"

She looked at me, her eyes piercing. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said for you to leave."

She continued to stare at me. She pushed off against the wall and walked in between me and Edward. She glared at me as she walked out of the room and closed the door. She stomped down the hall and down the stairs. I heard the front door open and get slammed shut.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward said, "She has always been temperamental."

"It's okay. I don't understand one thing though. Why did you date her?"

"I don't know." Edward looked at the floor. "I was lonely. I fell in love with her quickly and then fell out of love quickly. I didn't know what I was doing. I regret my actions everyday."

"You shouldn't. I don't regret some of my actions. I have had a difficult life, too, Edward. That doesn't have to make your life now worse."

"You always know what to say." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. "What's going on between us?" I decided that it would be better if I just cut to the chase. No more misses nice girl.

"I don't know, Bella. You can't stand me because of what I am."

"I never said that. I'm just worried that if we go to far, I might get hurt."

"I promised myself that I would never hurt you. If I ever did, I would never forgive myself."

"That's all I needed to know."

I took one step closer to Edward. He looked surprised. I got closer to him. I put my hands on his waist. I pulled him closer to me. He held himself back. I pulled him hard. He eventually gave in. He brought his head down to my level. I went on my toes and kissed his lips. They were cold, but they shocked me. I put my hands around his neck. He picked me up, and I put my legs around his waist. I kissed him like I've never kissed him before. This was where I needed to be, in Edward's arms.

* * *

**That's the chapter, folks.**

**hope you liked it.**

**Review :)**

**luv ya.**

**Demelz**


	20. Eight

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is not owned by me.**

**A/N: gonna continue with bella/edward.**

**i'm glad that most of you enjoyed that last chapter because bella and edward were together.**

**things may get a little dicey in this chapter and the future chapters though...**

* * *

As we continued to kiss, Edward became more touchy with me. His hands moved up and down my back. The more he did that, the more I was unable to breath. Then, he growled in his throat. I got scared; I tried to push him away. He was like a statue; he wouldn't budge. Edward had told me that he would never hurt me, so I had to believe that. I stopped fighting him and let Edward touch me and growl in his throat. There was still this little voice inside of me telling me that Edward could kill me at any moment. I tried desperately to get rid of that voice. It was quiet as I kissed him but still there.

A chill ran down my spine as Edward held me. I was finally fully aware of how cold he really was. I shivered because of pleasure but also because I was cold. Edward felt this and immediately stopped kissing me. I pulled my lips away from his and looked at him. His face was unreadable. I figured that the time we had kissing was over. I unwrapped my legs from his waist, and Edward put me on the floor again. I was dizzy and lightheaded. I grabbed onto his arm to keep me from falling over.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said sadly.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm going to give you a heart attack one day."

"It will be a good kind of heart attack."

"Or you're going to freeze to death. I never realized that I was really that cold to you."

"I was shivering for good reasons, Edward."

He shook his head. "You don't understand how afraid I am of hurting you."

"You don't have to be," I said sincerely, "You even said yourself that you would never hurt me."

"But it could still happen." He looked at me in the eyes. "I love you, Bella."

My heart skipped a beat. My breathing became quick. My knees became weak. I continued to hold onto Edward's arm.

"Bella," he said worried, "Are you okay?"

I sputtered out my words. "Of course, I'm okay. I just didn't expect that. I thought that I would definitely be the first one to say that. I didn't think that you really loved me."

"I love you, Bella. I loved you from the first moment I saw you. You're an amazing person."

"You are, too." There was a brief silence. "I love you, too."

After I said it, I knew that it was true. I did love Edward. He was perfect. He was still a vampire, but I was willing to give him a chance to be more than that. He needed a chance to be human. Carlisle was right; I was the one that was going to turn Edward's life upside down.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Would you like to go downstairs?" He was smiling.

"Yes, but first, let me just warn you that my father is downstairs, and he might still hate you." I tried to grin.

"I know. I'm reading his mind right now, and he is wondering where you are."

"Mindreading..." was all I could say.

We walked out of his room and down the stairs hand-in-hand. As we turned the corner into the living room, I saw that our audience had doubled. Carlisle and Charlie were still in the room, but Emmett and Esme were in the room now. I wanted to take my hand out of Edward's hand, but he was smiling as we entered the room and not thinking a thing about what everyone would think. I decided to act the same way. I held Edward's hand and didn't care one bit.

Charlie stood up when we entered. "Bella, are you okay?" he said glaring at Edward.

"I'm fine," I said, "Edward and I are perfectly fine."

"He didn't do anything to -"

"No," I said cutting him off, "He didn't harm me at all. We are fine."

"I saw Tanya storm out earlier," Esme said, "What happened with her?"

"Bella put her in her place," Edward said smugly. I blushed. "She won't be bothering either of us anymore."

"Good," Emmett said, "Because I really never liked her at all."

"Neither did I," Carlisle said under his breath. I giggled.

"Have you heard anymore from Alice?" Edward asked Carlisle. I had almost forgotten about our little vampire problem.

"No," Carlisle said simply, "She, Jasper, and Rosalie went into the forest to get quiet for Alice and also to get a feel of where they are coming from."

"Rosalie went?" Edward asked surprised.

"I know," Emmett said, "I was just as surprised as you when she told me she was going to help them out."

"I would have never thought Rose would do something like that."

"Don't pick on your sister," Esme said.

By this time, Edward had let go of my hand. The conversation was changing into a family conversation, and I felt out of place. I looked at Charlie and saw by his face that he felt just as left out as I did. He looked at me, and I gave him a little smile. He returned the favor, and I knew that there was hope for him still.

"Alice doesn't know anything else?" Edward asked.

"Not that I know of," Carlisle said, "Don't worry. Alice said that she would call if she saw anything else important. She wouldn't keep us out in the dark."

"She better not," Edward mumbled under his breath.

It was shockingly quiet in the house. Nobody said anything else. I knew that Edward was probably reading their thoughts. Charlie was staring at each Cullen, and Edward was, in turn, reading Charlie's thoughts. I stayed quiet, too. I didn't want to disturb their thoughts.

After a minute of pure silence, Emmett got bored. He huffed, walked out of the room, and went upstairs. Esme turned and left the room to go clean. Carlisle stayed where he was standing. Edward was looking at Carlisle, reading his thoughts. Charlie looked at me with a blank stare.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. I jumped along with Charlie. Edward turned around and watched Alice walk quickly into the room and stand in front of Carlisle. Jasper and Rosalie followed. It was quiet again. Emmett came running down the stairs, and Esme walked back into the living room holding a dust rag.

"What's going on here?" she said looking at each of her children.

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie stayed quiet. Edward's hand moved to his mouth. A faint 'no' escaped his lips.

"Alice," Carlisle demanded, "Tell me what is wrong."

"There's more..." Alice said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Turn on the news," Alice said quickly.

Emmett's hand was on the remote control already. He turned the television on and changed to the news. A black-haired man was sitting behind a desk. The words 'Breaking News' were behind him.

"_Our top story today: Five people are missing in Seattle. There is no word on where they are. Their family and friends have asked us to tell everyone that if they know where these missing people are, you must contact the nearest police department. Police officers are out trying to find these people. Again, if you know where these people might be, contact your nearest police department._"

Emmett shut off the television. Everybody looked at one another.

"They changed five people," Carlisle stated, "How many are there now?"

"Eight all together," Alice said, "I don't know if they will change anyone else."

"Where are they?" Esme said worried.

"I don't know. They keep changing their mind, especially the leader."

"Do they know about us?" Emmett asked.

"If they travel in the direction I think they will, they will come across our scent, and..." Alice stopped there.

I didn't have to hear the rest of the sentence. They would come down here, and I had a feeling that they wouldn't stay and become our friends. They wanted some competition: may the better vampires win.

* * *

**Okeydokey...**

**next chapter will be dicey.**

**i think...**

**depends on where it goes.**

**Review :)**

**Demelz**


	21. Sobbing

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. I wish I owned Robert Pattinson though, but that is sadly just a dream...**

**A/N: i just figured out that this story may be like 25 or 26 chapters long.**

**oh wait. crap. just thought of something. okay, strike that last comment. maybe 30 chapters long. i think.**

**i have no idea how this chapter is gonna unfold. you guys are gonna have to work with me here.**

**alright, here goes everything...**

**

* * *

**Charlie got called out to work, Esme started cleaning again, Carlisle went upstairs to research, and everyone else went outside with Alice to get an idea of what they were up against. Alice must have shortened the information since I was there. Edward was the only one in the room with me. I was sitting on the couch with him, my head on his shoulder. He didn't move at all. He was perfectly still. I still didn't understand how that was possible, but there was still a lot of things that I didn't know. I could hear Edward's steady breathing.

The door suddenly bust open. Alice came running into the house. "That bitch!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

My head was immediately off of Edward's shoulder. Even though we were still on the couch, Edward became very aware. His eyes were focused on Alice.

Carlisle came rushing down the stairs. "Alice," he said, "What is wrong?"

"I can't believe it!" she screamed walking over to Edward. She knelt down in front of him. "Do you see what she has done?"

Edward stayed rigid. I became worried. Who was this person? Was it me? I was suddenly scared. What if I was going to do something in the future, and it was going to ruin the Cullen's lives? I would never be able to see Edward ever again.

"Alice," Jasper said pulling me from my thoughts, "Tell us what you are talking about."

"Tanya..." Edward hissed underneath his breath.

"What?" I said completely surprised. I didn't see that coming.

"What did Tanya do?" Jasper asked at the same time Carlisle did.

"Why would she do this?" Edward said looking at Alice.

"I don't have the slightest idea," she said sarcastically. Her eyes flickered to me, then back at Edward.

"Me?" I asked, "What did I do?"

"You gave her reason to rebel against us, Bella," Alice said standing up, "You're the reason that we are in danger."

Edward stood up. "Don't you dare blame Bella."

"Who else can I blame?"

"You're the one who didn't see this fast enough. You're the one who was unable to tell us, so we could stop Tanya."

"Don't put this all on me, Edward."

"Don't blame Bella. She didn't do anything."

"Enough," Carlisle said stepping in between Edward and Alice. "Edward, I suggest you take Bella back home while we sort this whole thing out." Edward growled. "Now."

Edward gave in. He grabbed my arm, and I followed him out of the house. We stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs. He stared straight ahead into the forest. Then, he turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get you stuck in this mess. You deserve better."

"Just as long as we are together, everything will be fine."

Edward huffed. Then, his eyes darted to the forest again. I didn't hear or see anything, but then again, I wasn't a vampire. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, can I take you into the woods real fast?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Because I need to meet with someone."

Edward flipped me up so that I was on his back. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes and felt the wind hitting my face. I was terrified to open my eyes, afraid of what I would see. In a few seconds, Edward let me fall off his back. I landed on the ground and opened my eyes. I saw Edward walking farther into the forest. I tried to follow him without falling and injuring myself. I ended up running into Edward when he stopped in the middle of a clearing no bigger than five feet by five feet. I craned over Edward's shoulder to see if there was anybody there. I didn't see anybody, so I decided that I should ask my question.

"Edward, what exactly did Tanya do?"

Edward's back stiffened. "She overheard our conversation about the group of vampires coming here. She decided to go pay them a visit. She wants revenge, and Tanya is leading them straight to us. She just want a little fun, but her idea of fun is way over the top."

"Why would she do that?" I exlaimed.

"I have no idea. I would love to ask her, but she is out of reach."

All of a sudden, two vampires that I have seen before walked into the small area.

"Kate, Irina," Edward said, "Have you found Tanya yet?"

"No," the one I remembered as Kate said, "We lost her sent when we reached the creek."

"We really wish that we could find her," Irina said.

"I know," Edward said, "I hope that you do get out of her. I don't want your coven in the line of fire when the group comes."

"We would not leave friends," Kate said.

"Carlisle does not wish for you to stay. Please, do as we all wish and leave. Tanya will find her way back home."

It was silent. In the distance, I heard a wolf howl. I immediately thought of Jake.

"We will spend a few more hours searching for her," Kate said, "Then we will leave."

Edward simply nodded his head. Kate and Irina left the opening and ran back into the deep forest. I heard another howl. I looked at Edward.

"Is that a wolf?"

"Yes," Edward said, "Something is making them uneasy." Edward looked into the forest. "Jacob Black, show yourself."

A half-naked Jake walked into the clearing. He had on shorts, no shirt, no shoes. His eyes were slits. He held back a growl.

"What is wrong?" Edward said. I stepped forward and stood next to Edward.

Jake's eyes moved on me. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Jake, what?" I said suddenly worried.

"Charlie never made it to work. Nobody has heard from him in the past hour, and nobody knows where he is."

My heart stopped. "What?" My voice was a whisper.

"We have been looking everywhere for him, Bella. We can't find him."

"Have you checked on our side?" Edward asked.

"No, that's why I'm here. I need you to allow me on your side."

"Anything for Bella."

I was in a trance as Edward pulled me through the forest with Jake standing by his side. I felt numb. I didn't know if Charlie was hurt or not. If he was, I didn't know what I would do with myself. I already lost my mother; I didn't need to loose my father.

Edward and Jake were sniffing the air around them. I assumed that they were looking for Charlie's scent. Edward stopped walking and looked at me.

"Bella," he said, "Can you get out of the forest? I don't trust you being in here. Go straight out there" - Edward pointed straight ahead - "and that will take you directly back to the house."

"Okay," I whispered again.

I started walking forward. I almost fell twice trying to keep my balance. I could see a small opening ahead of me. I pushed back some brush and shoved through the trees. I was in the small opening. I looked ahead and saw that the Cullen's house was in my view. All I had to do was tackle some more bushes and trees. I was about to walk through the small clearing, but I smelled something. It smelled like rust and salt: blood. I looked down to see where the smell was coming from. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward was by my side immediately, and I was sobbing in his arms.

* * *

**just gonna say it..**

**review :)**

**Happy New Year!**

**a good way to start it off... 180 more days until Eclipse and the tent scene :)**

**luv ya.**

**Demelz**


	22. Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: just gonna type, type, type.**

**hope i can stay up to update both my stories.**

**oh, and for those of you who know about my friend in real life and on fanfiction, terrified to forget, we will be writing a story together. well kinda. it will be on my profile, i will be typing it, but we will be including both of our ideas. this will be starting after this story is over and she is finished with her story, _The Past That Left All Things Broken_. i hope you read it and enjoy it. a summary might be on my profile soon, but i have to run it by Jacey (terrified to forget).**

**enough about me, on with the story :)**

**

* * *

**Edward picked me up and carried me out of the clearing and out of the forest. He carried me up the steps and into his house. Jake wasn't too far behind. Edward put me down on the couch and sat down next to me. I held him for dear life while I tried to hold back sobs. I didn't want to let go of him in fear that he was going to be taken away from me, too. I couldn't even put what I saw into reality yet. I didn't want to accept the fact that Charlie was dead.

"Edward!" Alice said walking in the room, "What is he doing here?" She pointed at Jacob, who was standing by the door.

"I said that he could come onto our land," Edward said brusquely. He wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Why?" Jasper said entering the room.

"Because he was helping to find Charlie Swan. He didn't come to work today, and everybody was worried."

"Did they find him?" Jasper said.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Esme asked coming into the room.

"We found Charlie," Jake said, speaking up.

"Bella actually found him," Edward said.

"Where is he?" Carlisle said coming into the room as well.

"Lying outside in the woods dead."

Several gasps were heard throughout the room. I sobbed in Edward's arms. He held me tighter.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said walking in with Rosalie.

"Charlie is dead," Edward said, "A vampire killed him. There were large bit marks on his neck. There was blood everywhere, and his skin was torn completely. Muscle was showing. This was a very young and messy vampire that killed him."

The picture came back into my head. I shivered when I remembered my father on the ground, covered in blood. I almost heaved. Edward continued holding me. I felt safe, to a degree.

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice said to herself.

"Because you have been so preoccupied with yourself and your visions lately that you didn't have the chance to see that there was a vampire mere feet away from our house that killed Bella's father." Edward was furious.

"Edward," Esme said, "None of us smelled anything. Don't blame Alice."

"How can I not? She is harping on Bella, and now she is unable to see things that are right in front of her."

Alice was about to lunge for Edward, but Jasper held her back. Alice growled at Edward. He didn't even react to it; Edward just held me and kissed my forehead, telling me that it would be alright. I was unaware that I was still sobbing. I looked and saw that his whole shoulder was wet with my tears. Jasper escorted Alice into the kitchen as Rosalie and Emmett headed out the door to where Charlie was. Jake just stared at me and Edward, his eyes worried.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Edward said looking at him, "It was a newborn vampire that did this to Charlie. There is a group of them that are coming here, and they are closer than we thought. Would you and your pack help us fight them if this turns ugly?"

Jake stayed silent. Carlisle and Esme looked at Jake with hope in their golden eyes. Jake's eyes flickered between me and Edward. I didn't know what he was thinking about. There was no doubt in my mind that Jake wouldn't want to avenge my father's murder. He would want to kill whoever did this, but there was doubt in Jake's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jake said, "But I don't know if I can say yes to that."

"Why not?" Edward said angrily.

"Because my pack and I are very unsure of you guys here. They don't know if they should trust you."

"They can trust us," Carlisle said as Edward huffed.

"It will be very difficult for me to persuade them."

"Fine," Edward said, "We don't need your help."

He continued cooing me and telling me that it's okay. He kissed me on the forehead again and started stroking my hair. I felt comfortable in Edward's arms, but I was still hurting inside. I never felt like this when my mother died. I guess I told myself that I was stronger than that. I wouldn't cry. But now, I was full of tears. I couldn't stop crying. Reality had finally set in. I had lost both of my parents. I had nobody around that I was related to me that I could run to see. I didn't have any human friends at school. All I had was Edward. His family was still unsure of me. Jake hated me because I was with Edward. Nobody cared about me except for Edward. I hoped that he would be enough to pull me out of the hole I was in.

"I'm really sorry," Jake apologized again.

"Just leave," Edward said rubbing my back, "You're no longer needed here."

Jake slowly turned around and walked out of the house. I didn't see if he went into the forest or not. I didn't care to see. I made up my mind; all I wanted and needed was Edward.

"Edward," Carlisle said quietly, "What do you want -"

"Nothing," Edward said before he finished, "You don't have to do anything. I'm going to take Bella home. She needs rest and needs to be rid of this chaos for a few hours."

Edward put his arms around me and pulled me up off the couch. I slumped into his arms. He picked me up and carried me out of the house again. Once we were outside, I could immediately smell the blood. I looked and saw Emmett and Rosalie moving something in the forest. I put my head in Edward's shoulder again. That was the last time I would see my father. They would say that he was missing or left town. There wouldn't be a huge funeral for him. He would just be remembered by word of mouth. I held onto Edward.

I had my eyes closed, so Edward was able to run to the house. I heard him walking up the front steps. He opened the door with the spare key underneath the door mat. He carried me in and closed the door. I didn't look around; I would just start crying again. I wouldn't be able to live here ever again. Charlie was everywhere in this house. I would cry everytime I walked downstairs. I kept my eyes shut as Edward took me upstairs. He found my room and placed me on the bed, underneath the covers. I grabbed onto his shirt, not letting him go.

"Bella, you need your sleep."

"Don't...leave," I whispered.

"I have to leave."

"I...I need you."

He looked at me. His eyes were soft. I just stared at him through my tears. I needed him now more than ever. He couldn't leave me. Edward must have seen my struggle. He lifted up the covers and slipped next to me. He put his arm around me as I held onto his shirt. I shivered at his touch but didn't let him go. I rested my head on his chest. I wrapped my legs around his legs and stayed like that. Edward was still, and I was comfortable. I looked at Edward. I was almost done crying now that I was in his arms, and nothing could hurt me. I pushed myself up and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I refused to move; this is where I would stay.

* * *

**alrighty then...**

**Review, my fellow friends.**

**luv ya.**

**Demelz**


	23. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: sorry i didn't update on saturday or sunday.**

**i had a huge, and i mean huge, project for my one class. i had to write a huge paper on a subject of my choice. now i have to make a visual representation and write my speech tonight.**

**it's on this guy called Nostradamus. you ever heard of him? he's the guy who predicted the end of the world. yea, well, ya see, he is a little crazy. his prophecies were out-there and my brain literally hurt after i finished my essay. i was crazy to pick to do something about him. it was either him or england... i shoulda picked england.. good ol' england :)**

**alright, i have been thinking about this story and i came to the conclusion that it will probably be ended sooner than i want it to be. it's probably going to be four or five more chapters long. *tear* i don't want it to end.**

**we'll see how this chapter goes. then i will definitely see how many chapters i will have left. don't be sad. i'll write more stories. and sorry to say, but this will not be a sequel...**

**

* * *

**I woke up to sun shining through my window. I flipped in bed, and my head landed on something. I sat up and saw Edward lying next to me. He was smiling; then he sat up and put his arm around me.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked me after he kissed my forehead.

"I'm better now that I know you're here." I touched his flawless face.

He put his hand on top of mine. "I wouldn't leave you, Bella. I didn't want to you be alone tonight after all that has happened."

The memories came back, and I quickly closed my eyes. I didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking about them. I couldn't do that to myself, to Edward. I took my hand off of Edward's face and rested it on the bed. I opened my eyes again and saw that Edward was tense.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say that. I know that everything is still so fresh to you."

"I'm fine." My voice shook.

"No, you're not, Bella. You're going to stay in bed the whole day. I don't want to you to have endure school."

School? "What?"

"Bella, today is Monday. We have school to attend, but you're not going and neither am I."

"No," I said trying to make myself sound convincing, "No, I'm going to school. I need to go. I just started, and I don't want to miss anything." I wasn't even convincing myself. "And it might be good for me to get out of the house and be around people after what happened." I couldn't look at Edward; I looked down at the comforter.

"People know already, Bella."

My heart stopped. "They know my father's dead?"

"Yes, Jake told his father, and Billy spread it around town. They're saying that he was hit by a car. Everybody believes the story. And there is no evidence; Billy sent his cruiser to the junk yard, and Emmett and Rosalie got rid of Charlie's body."

"Where...where did they put him?" My voice was soft, high, and shaky.

"They buried him behind our house. There was a nice, clear area. We put some flowers and a gravestone there to remember him. We figured it was the only thing we could do."

I was fighting back tears. "Do you think...that he was...in pain when they..." I couldn't finish. The tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"It looks like it was quick and semi-painfree. They probably... Bella, I don't think I should be telling you this."

"No...no, I wanna know."

Edward hesitated. "They probably broke his neck before they drank his blood."

I let out a sob. Edward put his arm around me and pulled me next to him. I cried on his shoulder again. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. Then, I remembered what I had to do. I pulled away from Edward and wiped away my tears.

"Edward," I said trying to control myself, "I have to go to school."

"Bella, I don't think that -"

"No, I need to go to school. I want to show everybody that I'm okay. Please, come with me. I need you there by my side."

Edward didn't answer. He just got out of bed and held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up. He kissed me on the lips. My heart, as weak as it felt, fluttered. I walked over to my closet and pulled out gray pants and a gray tee shirt. I turned around to face Edward.

"I need some time alone, so I can get dressed," I said as politely and as strongly as I could manage.

"Call me when you're done." Edward walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

It took longer than I wanted to get dressed. Usually it takes me a few minutes, but today, after all that had happened, I sat down on my bed and cried. I cried until my eyes hurt. I tried to be as silent as possible, so Edward wouldn't hear. I put my head in my pillow and cried for at least ten minutes. I thought about everything that I had gone through in my life: Mother's death, Father's death, moving, losing friends, being hurt, worrying that I'll lose someone I love. I didn't know if I would ever get to the end of that list. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just needed to cry by myself for a while.

I got dressed after my eyes were completely red. I opened the door and saw Edward standing there, waiting for me. I walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were blood-shot, and my face was pale. The last time I had done this was when Charlie was home. He was banging at the door, trying to get me to come out. If only I could go back in time, I would've spent more time with my father. I would have told him how much I loved him and how much I cared about what he did for me. Now, it was too late.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and did everything else I needed to do. I opened the door and stared at Edward. I walked over to him and put my hands around his waist. He put his hands around me and held me.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Edward said, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"No, you don't."

I let go of him and started down the stairs. I didn't even look around me. I just passed everything up and headed for the door. I walked out of the house with Edward following me. He closed the door. I stopped at the end of the driveway.

"How are we getting to school?" I asked staring straight ahead.

"You still want to go?" He was doubtful.

"Yes, do you want to walk?" A little fresh air wouldn't kill me.

"Sure."

I stared towards the school. I looked at the sky; the sun seemed too far up in the sky.

"What time is it?"

"We are a few hours late for school. That's no problem though because I called in and told them that we would be late."

"You just have it all planned out."

I stopped talking. I just looked at the world around me. It was really green and full of life. I heard some birds chirping in the distance and some people talking. I continued forward, not letting my mind wander. I didn't want to think about the future or the present. I decided to wander back to the time when life was simple. I was involved in ballet, something that wasn't my forte. My mother and father would come see my recitals and tell me how amazing I was. I didn't believe them for one minute, but it made me happy to see my mother and father both there, supporting me.

I turned right, and I saw the school. I wondered what life would be like it I hadn't moved to Forks. Charlie would be alive, and I would be school in Phoenix right now. I would be hanging out with my peers and would be worrying about the test we had next week, not my father's death. But on the down side, I wouldn't know Edward or his family. I wouldn't have been introduced to a world I most certainly didn't know existed, a world that I was frightened about. I didn't know which side out-weighed the other.

As Edward and I walked into the school parking lot, I grabbed his hand. He looked at me, surprised. I didn't think too much of it; I just held his hand as we walked into the main office. The woman at the front desk looked at us with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry for you loss, Miss Swan. We all loved your dad."

"I loved him, too." For the first time, I actually told myself that I loved Charlie. It was a little too late.

"We send all our condolences to you, and I hope that you try to think of the bright, happy times."

"Thank you," I said as I turned to leave. Edward and I walked to lunch. As I walked through the doors, everybody turned and looked as us. Jessica was the first one to see us. Then Mike saw us, and everybody else then turned. I looked and saw that the Cullens weren't sitting at their table. I pulled Edward over to his usual table, and we sat down.

"Here they come," Edward said quietly.

I braced myself for the worst. Jessica showed up at the table first.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, "Bella! I'm so sorry! I heard about your dad today, and I'm just mortified!"

"So am I." My voice was monotone.

"I can't believe it! It was so sudden! I mean, you just moved here!"

"I know. I guess that's life. It sucks sometimes, but you just gotta keep your head high and keep moving forward."

"That's so true! Oh Bella, if there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask!"

Mike then appeared.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"I'm as good as can be expected."

"Mike!" Jessica yelled, "She's obviously not great; her dad just died!"

"Jessica!" Mike hissed.

"Mike, come on!" Jessica said, "We gotta go tell everyone that Bella is okay!"

Jessica pulled Mike away from the table and back to her table. I looked at Edward, and his face was indifferent. All of sudden, there was phone up by his ear. I didn't hear anything ring, but Edward must have.

"Alice," he said harshly, "What do you want?" Alice replied, and Edward's face became worried. He looked at me, his eyes scared. "How soon?" His eyes were glued on me. "I'll be home as soon as I can." He flipped the phone shut and quickly put it in his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Alice had another vision. They are closer. I need to get over there as soon as possible. We need to prepare ourselves."

I stood up. "Let's go."

"Bella," Edward said standing up, "You are not coming with me. I'm taking you back home, and that's where you will stay."

"I refuse to do that. I'm going to be with you, Edward, whether you like it or not."

Edward just stared at me. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you." I stood my ground.

Edward turned around and headed for the door. I jogged and caught up with him. I held my head just as high as he did. We were a couple, and I would never leave him. As Edward opened the door, I heard Jessica call my name. I didn't turn around. I continued walking. I didn't want to deal with them. I grabbed Edward's hand as the door closed. This was meant to be, and I wouldn't change it.

* * *

**Kind of a long chapter...**

**time to work on speech.**

**for whoever this pertains to, i will be updating _Family of the Year_ tonight at some point. probably around seven or eight, but it will be updated tonight.**

**Review..**

**Luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	24. Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: updating :)**

**four more chapters exactly.**

**i got it figured out completely.**

**i really really hate to say that.**

**i don't want this story to end :(**

**

* * *

**

We walked out of school. The classes were getting out, and large amounts of students and teachers were surrounding us. Edward and I walked straight past them. I saw familiar faces. Everyone was staring at me. News traveled fast. They all probably felt bad for me because of Charlie's death, but I had bigger things to worry about. I needed to focus on Edward; I was worried about him.

Since I saw my father on the ground, I felt stronger. I didn't know what had changed, but I felt like I could do anything. A part of me became rough. I wasn't soft anymore; I was unable to be broken. I wasn't going to break down again and fall apart. I said that when my mother died, but now, I officially meant it. I wasn't going to cry anymore.

I wanted to walk again. Edward didn't object. We started down the sidewalk. I had no idea where I was going, but I had Edward with me; he was my navigator. He turned down a side street. I followed him. He grabbed my hand, and I held onto his for dear life. I didn't want to let go of him. He was the only tangible thing I had left.

A few more side streets and many houses later, we turned onto the main road to Edward's house. I had no idea how we got there, but I wasn't concerned about it. Edward knew what he was doing. He stopped right before we started walking on the side of the road. I stopped as well.

He looked at me. "Can I take you there? I'm a little late."

I didn't object. I jumped up on his back. Edward found a break in traffic and ran across the street. He went into the forest, and I put my head in his neck. I felt myself flying again. I felt a sudden stop. I picked my head up and saw that we were at the house already. I jumped down, and Edward and I walked to the his house together. The door was unlocked, so we just walked right in. We turned into the living room and saw all of the Cullens standing there. Edward immediately got tense.

"I deserve to know what is going on," I said looking at Carlisle.

"That is true, Bella," Carlisle said, "We will tell you, but first, I would like for you to go with Esme to get something to eat. You will need your energy."

Esme stood up from the couch and walked over to me. She was smiling; her dimples were more prominent. I turned around and walked out of the room with her. She lead to me to the kitchen.

"Please, sit down," she said opening the refrigerator, "What would you like to eat?"

I decided that I shouldn't fight with her. She was like my second mother. "Whatever you would like to give me."

"Well then, I have some cinnamon buns that I made a few days ago for you, but I never got the chance to give them to you." She pulled out huge rolls from the fridge. "Would you like them hot or cold?"

"I don't mind."

"You're very easy to cook for." She smiled and walked over to the microwave and popped in two cinnamon buns. "I know that you're worried, Bella." She was looking at me with a straight face. "I must reassure you though; everything will be okay. We know how to handle things like this."

The last sentence surprised me. "Will you be fighting?"

"Of course I will be, Bella. I wouldn't sit on the sidelines when my family is fighting. I couldn't do that to them."

"I just can't see you fighting. You're too pure and nice."

"I'm a vampire. I'm not that nice."

By this time, the microwave was beeping. Esme opened the door and pulled out the cinnamon buns. She walked over to the table and sat down. She put the plate in the middle of the table.

"Eat up," she said smiling.

I slowly grabbed a bun, ripped a piece off with my fingers, and put it in my mouth. "This is delicious."

"Thank you."

"You haven't eaten anything in a long time; I surprised that you can cook this well."

"Skills don't die, sweetie."

Esme stood up and grabbed a dish towel on the oven. She started dusting the ledges and corners. She was humming a light tune as she did this. I smiled. I couldn't believe that one woman could be so happy with her life. I though my mother was happy, but Esme completely outdid her. I continued to eat my cinnamon bun. I was trying desperately to hear the conversation that was going on in the other room, but between Esme's humming and their low murmurs, I couldn't hear anything. I knew that all of them we purposely doing that so that I couldn't hear.

I started eating the second cinnamon bun when Esme stopped humming. She put down the towel and walked over to me.

"You may go in now, Bella," she said smiling still.

I put the last couple bites in my mouth and walked into the living room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were walking upstairs. I smiled at all of them as a friendly gesture. Surprisely, all four of them smiled back. I felt like I accomplished something great. I stood next to Edward and across from Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "As you have already been informed, a decent sized group of vampires will be coming here soon. We will need to fight them."

"Yes," I agreed with him.

"My family and I will be leaving soon to do just that."

"What?" I said surprised. I looked at Edward. His face was hurt. I looked back at Carlisle. "What happened?"

"They were closer than we expected. We need to get to them before they get to us. We are going to surprise them. They will soon be crossing a clearing, and we will be waiting for them."

"I have to get ready then." Neither of them responded. I looked at Edward. He refused to look at me. His face was sad and worn. "Edward, what aren't you telling me?"

"Bella," he said slowly, "You can't be in that field."

"Why not? I'll be fine. I can protect myself."

"No, you can't," Carlisle said, "You will be in a clearing with newborn vampires. They will want to kill you, Bella. We can't risk your life."

"I want to go if Edward goes. If he gets to go, I have to go." I refused to back down.

"Bella, you have to stay."

"No." I looked at Edward. "Please, tell him that I have to go."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at Edward's pained face. It was killing him to say no to me. He wanted me to come, but he knew that I could get hurt. I held his hand. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I will leave you two alone," Carlisle said stopping Edward from talking.

Carlisle walked out of the room and up the stairs. Esme followed him. I turned and faced Edward. He looked at me with longing eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "This isn't like you."

"I don't want to jeopardized your life. Please, Bella, don't make me have to ask you again. I need you to stay here."

"Edward, don't -"

"I'm not, Bella. I care too much about you and so does my family. I will be back, and then we will be together."

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up, and I put my legs around his waist. I kissed him. He moved to my neck. I felt so comfortable. I was used to his cold and statue skin. I was in love with him, and I wanted him forever. We continued to kiss. Edward wasn't trying to control himself. He was letting me touch him, and he was letting himself lose control.

"I'm sorry," Calisle said entering the room, "But Edward, we have to go."

Edward and I shared another kiss. He then put me down on the floor. He walked over to the door. I followed him like a lost puppy. He turned around right before he went out the door. His whole family was already outside.

"Bella," he said touching my face, "I love you. I have something to wait forward to now." He smiled.

"I'll wait for you." We kissed one last time. Edward turned and closed the door behind him.

I stared at the door for thirty more seconds. I felt empty and alone. I felt worried and sick. I didn't know what was going to happen until the fight was over.

No, I wasn't.

I opened the door, walked out of the house, and closed the door. I began down the stairs. I followed the few footsteps I saw until the edge of the forest.

I was going to go watch the fight. I might even include myself in it. I knew one thing for sure; I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**hope you liked it...**

**Luv ya..**

**Demelz**


	25. Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N:**

**here goes nothing..**

**

* * *

**I jogged into the woods, hoping that the Cullens went in a perfect straight line. I knew that I was wishing for a miracle, but I had high hopes. I went straight into the forest. I tripped over a rock, a twig, and grass. My clothes became covered in dirt and grass stains. I didn't care; I just kept getting back up and moving forward. I had to get there before they began fighting. I was aware of how stupid it was, but I needed to do this for myself. I didn't know why, but I knew I just had to.

I crossed my arms as I continued forward. It was getting cold outside; there was a chilling breeze. A shiver ran through my body. I stopped and looked left and right. I had no idea where I was. I was lost in the woods, and nobody would know where I was. They would look for me, just like they looked for Charlie, and they wouldn't find anything. I began to get hyper. I started sprinting forward. I ran into a small clearing. It was the same clearing that Edward and I were in with Kate and the others. At least I had a slight idea of where I was.

I pushed into the bushes and trees. I scratched myself on some twigs and thorns. I fell some more times. I debated on whether or not I should get up. I wanted to just stay on the ground and not move, but I got the will to get up and continue on.

I didn't know how far away I was. It felt like I was walking for hours, but the sun's rays were still coming from the middle of the sky. I heard birds chirping around me. I figured that I would stumbled upon the big clearing. After all, the Cullens did say that it was very big. I would have to find it sooner or later. I just prayed sooner than later.

I stopped the catch my breath when I heard noises. Not normal noises that you hear in the forest. I heard people talking. It was a soft talking, but I heard it. I walked to where it was coming from. I saw an opening in the trees up ahead. I walked forward and stuck my head out of the forest. I was looking at a giant clearing. The Cullens were there. They were talking softly to each other. Alice and Edward were focused on the other side of the clearing.

I was about to take a step out onto the clearing when I saw figures start to come out of the forest on the other side. The Cullens were immediately silent. They turned to face the others. They came out of the forest; their hair was disheveled, and their eyes were bright red. I could see their eyes from across the field. But the one walking in the middle had golden eyes. Then I recognized who she was.

Tanya came walking forward with a tall, thin woman next to her. She was smiling victoriously, her eyes on Edward the whole time. It took all of them a few minutes to walk across the field. They stopped a few yards away from the Cullens.

Tanya stepped forward. "Do you wanna play a little game?"

"How is this a game, Tanya?" Carlisle said, "This is a fight."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Tanya," Edward said stepping forward.

"I just thought that it would be more fun if we all played around a bit and goofed off."

"How naive are you?"

"I'm not naive, Edward. You should know that."

"Can we get this show on the road?" the woman that was standing next to Tanya said.

There was a brief silence. I couldn't believe that Tanya thought that this all was just a game. They had to have told her lies to make her believe that what she was doing wasn't a huge battle between vampires.

"Better now than never," Tanya said happily, "Let the games begin!"

The red-eyed vampires all came running at the Cullens. They were all prepared. They dodged their attacks and tried to attack them back. It was heart-breaking when I saw a vampire go after Esme. Carlisle was holding his own as well. Jasper was dodging vampires left and right, and Emmett knocked two vampire's heads together. Alice was running around and feinting their attacks, and Rose was fooling them with her looks; she would then hit them hard on the head. Edward bolted left and right. I could barely see what he was doing.

I then saw that a few of the Cullens were ripping the other vampires apart. Emmett ripped off one's arm, and Jasper ripped of one's leg. Esme bolted over to the center of the field and lit the field on fire. Flames and smoke billowed up to the sky as Emmett and Jasper threw limbs into the fire. Rosalie got thrown to the ground by one vampire. Alice came to the rescue and ripped that vampire's head off. She then proceeded to throw it into the flames.

Suddenly, a hand flew up on my mouth. I grabbed the arm and tried to pull it off me, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream, but I was unable. The person pulled me behind a tree and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, please don't scream. I'm only protecting you."

I recognized the voice. "Jake?" I said through his hand.

"Yes, now don't scream." He took his hand off my face. "Stay quiet."

I looked all around me and saw one vampire walking through the woods. It sniffed the air, and it's nose crinkled. It bolted out of the woods and back into the clearing.

"You may speak now," Jake said walking in front of me.

"What was that all about?"

"Vampires can't stand the smell of werewolves. It repels them."

"Well, thanks for ultimately saving my life."

"Anytime, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to help. It felt weird being all alone, knowing that my family is out there fighting. But I could ask you the very same question."

"My pack didn't trust my judgement, so I decided to come out here alone. I'm just keeping an eye on a few things."

I heard a loud screech that hurt my ears. My hands moved quickly up to my ears to try and drown out the piercing noise. I looked back into the clearing and saw a vampire screeching after Alice ripped it's arm off. Jake shivered as Alice ripped her leg off. She screamed louder and higher. I kept my hands on my ears. Alice put her out of her misery by throwing her into the fire. She screamed as the flames licked her skin, burning her to ashes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say.

I looked to my left and saw Edward staring straight at me. I smiled and waved. Surprisingly, he smiled back at me. My heart started pounding when I saw his beautiful smile. He winked at me and turned around. He started jogging to Emmett to help him out, but he didn't see the vampire coming up behind him. I yelled as loud as I could, but it was too late.

The vampire landed on Edward's back, and both of them fell on the ground. Edward tried pushing him off, but it was no use. The vampire had him pinned to the ground. I heard him growl at Edward. I was in total shock. I had my hands on my mouth. I was trying to hold back my screams of terror. Edward tried using his legs to push the vampire off, but he was just too strong. Edward growled at him, using all his force. The vampire held his hands high and put them on Edward's neck. I screamed. Carlisle heard me, and his eyes followed mine. He saw what the other vampire was doing to Edward. He was all the way across the field, but he started running to Edward. But he was too late. The vampire pushed harder on Edward's neck. He twisted Edward's neck and pulled. I screamed and started running towards Edward. Jake held me back.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Edward! No!"

"Bella!" Jake yelled, "Stop! If you go out there, you will die! Stop!"

I kept screaming Edward as Jake held me. I watched the vampire throw Edward into the fire. I watched him burn to ashes. I saw him die. I fell back into Jacob's arms, crying into his shoulder. He held me and rocked me like a baby. I didn't hold myself together. I kept mumbling Edward. I was shaking uncontrollably, crying, and heaving. I felt myself falling apart, and my heart was breaking into pieces.

* * *

**.............review.............**


	26. Ash

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

**The fire died down. The Cullens stopped fighting. Jake held me for as long as it took for me to stop crying. I looked away from Jake; I stared at the dimming sky, the coming blackness. I took in a deep breath and pulled away from Jake. He let me go. I moved my hair away from my face and stumbled forward. My legs were shaking, but I continued forward. I walked into the clearing. I saw the Cullens coming towards the middle, where the fire was. Esme's face was in Carlisle's shoulder. Alice had her hands over her mouth, and Jazz was walking next to her. Rose and Emmett's faces were blank. Their eyes were focused on the pile of ash. I walked over to the ash. I knelt down and put my hands in it. I was right where Edward died. I began crying again. I wrapped my ash covered hands around myself and sat there. The Cullens did not bother me. They did not say anything. I hung my head over the ash, putting my hands back in it. A few tears fell in the ash. I cried even more.

"Bella..." Carlisle said quietly. His voice had no power.

I felt his hand on my back. I didn't look up. I didn't move. I didn't want to. I needed to stay here. I couldn't leave. I just shook my head, hoping that would tell Carlisle everything. He kept his hand on my back. Then it disappeared. Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground. Carlisle had me in his arms like a child. I wanted to scream, to rebel, but I didn't have the strength. I just put my head on Carlisle's chest as he carried me away from the ash. I looked at my hands. Ash was covering them. I rubbed my fingers on my face, putting the ash on my cheeks.

I felt so weak. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep, but I knew if I did, I would see the fire again and the horrible memories. I refused to close my eyes. I couldn't bare to see that replay in my head. I tried to drown out my thoughts. All I kept thinking about was Edward. I didn't want to cry anymore. My eyes didn't have anymore tears left in them. I had cried them all.

I looked up at Carlisle. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes did not have the sparkle they had before. They were dull and unfeeling. They were like stones, cold and unreadable. He stared straight ahead. Not once did he look down at me. I heard the other Cullens behind me, no longer trying to be quiet as they walked. I heard Esme dry-sobbing in the background, probably being comforted by Emmett or Jasper.

A picture flashed through my head. I saw Carlisle running towards Edward. I saw the angst and hurt on his face. When Carlisle saw Edward get thrown into the fire, Carlisle did not stop running. He ran faster, trying to get to Edward. I knew deep down that Carlisle would have sacrificed his own life to get Edward out of the fire. But when Carlisle did reach the fire, he knew that it was too late. Edward was already ash. His knees touched the ground, and he screamed, he yelled. There was so much pain on his face. Then he stood up, driven by anger. He took out his fury on the nearest vampire. He ripped them apart and threw them into the fire. Then he grabbed the next vampire. He did the same to them. When all the vampires were killed and the fire was dying down, he knelt down by the ash again and stared. He did nothing else. He stayed there until his family came and joined him. Even then, his spirits did not brighten up.

Even now, as Carlisle was carrying me, I could still see the pain and torture in his eyes. Carlisle was always the one who was connected and strong and the leader of the family. Carlisle was weak now. It pained me to see him like that. For once though, Carlisle and I were feeling the same thing.

The house was mere yards away. Jake was standing on the front steps, pain on his face. I pulled on Carlisle's shirt. For the first time, Carlisle looked down at me and stopped walking. He put me on my feet. I looked at him before turning to Jake. He wasn't staring at me; he was looking at something minute and unimportant. His face was still cold. I walked over to Jake. He stepped down from the steps and embraced me. No words were said either. I wasn't in the talking mood, and it seemed as if everybody else wasn't either.

I pulled out of Jake's hug and turned around. I looked at the Cullens. All of their eyes were cold. Esme was in her son's arms. Alice and Rosalie were embracing each other. Carlisle just stood, motionless, looking ahead at nothing. We were all grieving in our own ways. We were all connected, all family.

I saw motion in the trees. Tanya stepped out of the forest, her hair in every direction. Her face was sober, her eyes sad. I stared at her for a moment; then I glared. Everything was her fault. Edward's death was her fault. She walked silently over to Carlisle. She stood in front of him, her head hung down.

"I'm sorry for you loss," she said softly. The only other sound that was heard was Esme's sobbing.

Carlisle didn't react. He continued to stand there motionless. Then something happened. His eyes changed. They became furious. They focused on Tanya. She looked up and saw what I saw. She took a small step back. His jaw locked, and he put out his hand. He rested it on Tanya's neck and lifted her up from her place. Tanya's hand flew up onto Carlisle's arm. Carlisle held her in the air, his eyes glued on her.

"You killed my son," he said angrily. His jaw barely moved.

"I said I was sorry," Tanya whispered.

"He was my son. He was pure and kind and loving. You took away his life, his meaning."

"Carlisle, I -"

"You don't deserve to live." He raised her higher. His voice was getting stronger and meaner.

"Please, I -"

"Don't speak to me."

He swung his arm slightly and released Tanya. She went across the yard and hit a tree. An ear-splitting noise was heard. She fell to the ground, her hands on her head. Carlisle didn't look at her. He walked forward, pushing Jake out of the way. He bounded up the steps and slammed the door open. He went up the stairs, and I heard a door slam. I turned around and saw that everybody was staring at Tanya.

"Tanya," Emmett said through a growl, "Leave and never come back. That is not a suggestion."

Tanya stood up, still holding her head. She got steady on her feet and ran away. She ran into forest. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind before she left, but Carlisle and Emmett did it for me.

Jasper walked over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, where should we take you? We want you to grieve in peace."

I looked at Jazz. His eyes were cold as well. They all were grieving, and they were worried about me.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. My voice cracked. "I want to stay here." My voice sounded so unfamiliar to me.

Jazz didn't say anymore. He removed his hand from my neck and walked over to Alice. I looked around at everyone and noticed that I was different from them. I didn't belong here. I was a human amongst vampires and werewolves. My family was gone; I had nowhere to go. I was a pariah.

I walked around the house, not caring if somebody wondered what I was doing. As I reached the back of the house, I saw the rock where my father was buried. I knelt down on the ground and put my hand on the over-sized rock. It read:

_In Memory Of Charlie Swan_

_An Amazing Chief_

_A Loving Father_

_He Will Be Missed Dearly_

A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't believe that Emmett and Rosalie would put so much time into making a tombstone for my father. He was barely friends with them. I barely knew him, but yet, I sat on his grave, crying, thinking about what could have been. If everything would have gone as planned, Charlie might still be alive. Edward might still be alive. I would be happy. I wouldn't have to forget painful memories.

I was breaking again inside. I couldn't take the pain. It felt like a million daggers were nailing me in the chest. I couldn't breath. I stood up and walked to the front of the house. I walked up the stairs and went into the kitchen. I didn't see anybody around me. I grabbed a knife on the counter. I walked back out of the kitchen and out of the house. I stumbled down the stairs. I was clumsily back to my father's grave.

The pain that I was experiencing inside was excruciating. I was forcing myself to breath. I was holding myself together. I held the knife in my hand as I wrapped my arms around myself again. I was careful not to injure myself. I rocked back and forth, tears streaming down my face. Edward flashed through my mind again. I wanted him; I needed him. I loved him, and I finally admitted that to myself. I was done contemplating my choices, my options. I loved Edward, but it was too late. He was gone, never to be seen again. I was never going to be able to touch him again. I was never going to hear his laugh or see his beautiful face. The last memory I have of him will be forever imprinted in my memory. I can't undo what was done. I can't undo what was done to everyone that I love.

I stopped rocking and held the knife in both of my hands. I looked at it and started contemplating my choices. I stopped thinking. I was done thinking about what I should and should not do. I had no more reasons to live. I lost everyone that ever cared about me. My mother was always there for me. My father was trying to patch things up. Edward was completely in love with me. All of the people I loved were pulled from my life. My life was empty, and I was alone.

I eyed the knife. I pushed it closer to my stomach. I felt the tip of the blade cut my shirt and cut my skin. I could feel the blood running down my stomach, but I couldn't feel the pain. I was numb. I pushed the knife deeper inside of me. I kept my hands tightly clenched on it. I pushed. I didn't feel the blade in me or the pain. All I was thinking about was my family and Edward. I wanted them again. I went throught too much; I lost too much.

I pushed harder and found that it was becoming more difficult to breath. I twist the knife hard and pulled it out of me. I threw it on the ground and put my hands to my stomach. I looked at my hands and saw blood covering them. There was so much blood. I felt lightheaded as I rested my hands on my father's headstone. I wanted it to end. I rested there as I felt myself fading away. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I couldn't feel my arms anymore. My torso was completely numb. I took a deep breath in, forcing myself to breath. I continued to get more and more lightheaded. I fell backwards on the cold ground. I rested my hands on my stomach and took another breath in. My vision started to fade; it started to become blurry around the edges. I closed my eyes. I thought of my family and Edward. I took one more breath in. Then I let myself go.

* * *

**...review...**


	27. Angel

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga

**

* * *

**

I didn't think they would save me. I assumed that I would just bleed to death on the cold ground. I would die there on the soil, and the Cullens wouldn't even know. They would just stay in the house, talking about Edward and trying to calm Carlisle down. The thought of them saving me never came into my mind. I didn't want to cause a lot of trouble for them. I wanted it to be an easy and quick suicide, just like Edward's death.

And it was.

The Cullens were unaware of my suicide. They didn't come down to save me or help me. It was exactly as I hoped it would be, and I couldn't even tell when I died. I didn't know when I breathed my last breath. All I know is that it felt like I was flying. It felt exactly like when Edward ran through the forest with me in his arms. I was weightless. All of my worries seemed to disappear, and I wasn't experiencing any physical or mental pain. I was at peace.

It was light and clear when I opened my eyes for the first time. I took a breath in and walked forward. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I wasn't worried about that. I had no worries. I just continued to walk forward as everything around me got brighter. I didn't have to cover my eyes though. I felt warmth all around me. I didn't know where I was, but I felt free. I felt different than I ever have in my life, but I didn't know how to explain it.

I walked forward and saw just brightness. Then things began to get clearer. I saw two people standing in front of me. Once I was able to see who they were, I knew exactly where I was. I walked forward and stood in front of them. They were smiling at me.

"Bella," my mother said touching me on my shoulder, "I'm so proud of you."

"As am I," my dad said, "I can't believe that you made it through all you did."

"Am I really here?" I asked.

"Yes, honey," my mother said, "I wanted you to accomplish so many things in your lifetime, but this is the route you took."

"You're mad at me."

"I'm proud of you. You stayed strong and fought through everything."

"In the end," my father said, "You knew what you had to do. You thought about us and everything that you lost and decided to do what you did."

"I'm happy with my choice, too. I feel so much better now. All of my pain is gone, and I feel at ease." I hugged my mother. "I'm also happy that I am able to see you again." I hugged my father. "And you."

"We both are, sweetie," Charlie said smiling.

"I'm sorry for how you died. I didn't mean for it to end that way."

"I regret nothing. I'm glad I got to spend my last few hours with you, Bella."

"I'm joyous, too, that I got to spend my last few minutes with you, Bella," Renee said happily.

"You're last few moments were tough, though," Charlie said sadly.

I remembered how I died. I forgot in the midst of everything. "It was a lonely death, but I died for a purpose."

At that moment, I remembered my purpose again. Everything was Edward, and I had forgotten that. Edward was one of my reasons why I died. I died to see him again, but I wasn't seeing him anywhere.

"He's not here," Charlie said quietly.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"We didn't see him here," Renee said, "We don't know where Edward is, Bella."

I suddenly became cold. I didn't think that I would be able to feel this way ever again, but I turned cold. I took deep breaths in and out, hoping the coldness would go away. I suddenly got a lump in my throat. All I thought about was Edward. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I thought by killing myself that I would be with him again. This wasn't going as I planned. Edward wasn't here, and I was alone again. We weren't going to be together again.

I heard a noise in the distance. I looked to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything. My mother nudged me, instructing me to go see what it was. I listened to her and walked forward. I took small, gentle steps, unaware of what was ahead. I took it slowly, and it started to seem like I was walking for ages. Suddenly, I saw a figure walking towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood still. The figure was still approaching, slowly but surely.

As the figure came into my view, I felt something in my chest flutter. I knew that it couldn't be my heart because I was dead, but I felt all tingly inside. As his figure started to become more distinct, I noticed that he looked like an angel, innocent and peaceful. He glided over to me and stood mere inches from me. He was glowing; his skin was a light pink, and his eyes were an emerald green. He grabbed my hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. Then he simply held it, as if that was enough. And it most certainly was.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said. His radiant smile made me tremble at the knees.

"Edward, you're here," I said silently.

"Where else would I be? I have been waiting for you."

"I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"I would have waited for years, Bella. You are everything to me."

"You are everything to me, too. I will never let you go now."

"I have no intention of ever leaving you."

Edward leaned down and kissed me. First, it was light. Then, it became fiery and passionate. I kissed him back, knowing that there were no lines that could be crossed. I was with Edward forever. There was no turning back. I would stay here with Edward.

We stopped kissing. He continued to hold my hand. We turned, and Edward and I walked into the brightness together. Neither of us looked back.

* * *

***cries a little bit***

**I hope that was a very satisfying end for you all, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of _A Shoulder To Cry On_.**

**I have to say that I had a blast writing this, and I can't believe that it is officially over. Now I just need to start my other story to keep me busy :)**

**I have to thank all of you for your amazing support and wonderful reviews. I take all of them to the heart and try and improve my stories when I read them. Thank You All So Much.**

**Please write your last review for this story :)**

**I love you all..**

**Demelz**


End file.
